Coming Home
by YuryJulian
Summary: Bitte nicht hassen, ihr werdet sehen es spielt in der dritten Staffel und mehr verrrate ich auch nicht, weil es meiner Meinung nach ziemlich voraussehbar ist.
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Gehört alles nicht mir, sondern den Filmemachern!  
  
Coming Home by Yury Julian  
  
"Status."  
  
"Alles ruhig, Sir.", antwortete Lieutnant O'Neill.  
  
"Was machen die dort nur?" Captain Hudson lehnte sich näher zu seinem Bildschirm heran. Vor ihnen lagen einige Jägerschiffe der Makronesischen Allianz am Meeresboden. Keines rührte sich. Da sie sich in internationalen Gewässern befanden, waren der Sea Quest die Hände gebunden.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir sie nochmals rufen.", schlug Commander Ford vor.  
  
"Die haben schon bei den letzten sechs Malen nicht geantwortet.", meinte O'Neill sarkastisch mit einem Blick auf seinen Kollegen links von ihm.  
  
"Mir gefällt das nicht. Die Allianz ist nicht für friedliche Pausen am Meeresgrund bekannt." Hudson richtete sich wieder auf und sah zu Lieutnant Henderson. "Scannen sie die Umgebung nach weiteren Schiffen. Wenn es keine gibt, dann halten sie die Augen nach irgendetwas auf. Ihr stimmt was nicht und ich will Gott verdammt noch mal wissen, was!", er war gereizt. Die UEO verhielt sich wieder vollkommen neutral und McGath wunderte sich immer noch warum immer mehr internationale Gewässer an die Allianz fielen. Auch wenn er damit versuchte einen Krieg zu verhindern, ist ihm noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass dieser in den Meeren bereits begonnen hatte.  
  
"Captain? In südöstlicher Richtung ist ein Tanker auf direkten Kurs zur Sea Quest.", meldete Henderson.  
  
"Ein Tanker?"  
  
"Ja Sir. Tut mir leid, aber mehr zeigen die Sensoren nicht an."  
  
"Rufen sie das Schiff!"  
  
"Aye." Nach wenigen Augenblicken erstattete die brünette Frau Bericht. "Keine Antwort, Sir."  
  
"Versuchen sie es weiter."  
  
"Der Tanker hat gestoppt.", sagte Henderson.  
  
"Ob der zur Allianz gehört?", vermutete Commander Ford.  
  
"Ein Shuttle nimmt Kurs auf uns."  
  
"Von dem Tanker?`", fragte Captain Hudson Lieutnant Henderson.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ähm, Sir." O'Neill hatte eine Hand auf dem Kopfhörer. "Das Shuttle bittet um Andockerlaubnis."  
  
"Bevor sie sich nicht ausweisen, kommt hier niemand an Bord."  
  
"Sie meinen, sie müssten sich nicht ausweisen."  
  
"Die bereiten sich auf das Andocken vor.", stellte Ford mit einem Blick auf seine Konsole fest. Ein leichtes Rütteln ging durch das Schiff. "Berichtige; sie haben ein Laserandockmanöver gestartet und brechen gleich durch."  
  
"Commander. Begeben sie sich augenblicklich mit einem Sicherheitsteam zum Landungsbecken. Sperren sie die gesamten Sektion ab. Das werden wir ja noch sehen, ob hier einer einfach so auf mein Schiff ohne Erlaubnis kommt."  
  
Der Commander verließ seinen Posten umgehend, um Hudsons Befehl auszuführen. Von dem Tanker, der eine halbe Seemeile von der Sea Quest entfernt genauso ruhig im Wasser lag, wie die Schiffe der Makronesischen Allianz ging kein Signal aus. Die Brückenoffiziere waren alle recht angespannt.  
  
Am Ruder saßen zwei junge Rekruten, die vor wenigen Tagen erst direkt von der Akademie gekommen waren und warfen sich immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu, dies war ihre erste Mission.  
  
"Wieso bewegen die sich nicht?", flüsterte Hudson nach einer Weile vor sich hin.  
  
"Weil sie keinen Grund dafür haben, denn die Sea Quest ist ihnen hervorragend in die Falle gegangen. Ich gratuliere, Oliver. Sie haben es geschafft. Präsident Bourne lässt bestimmt bereits die Korken knallen."  
  
Hudson fuhr augenblicklich herum. Nathan Bridger gefolgt von Commander Ford und einigen Sicherheitsleuten hatte soeben die Brücke betreten und stand dicht hinter ihm.  
  
"Nathan! Ich hätte ihr verdammtes Shuttle abschießen lassen können. Warum zum Teufel haben sie sich nicht identifiziert?"  
  
"Das war zu riskant. Ich wette, dass die dort euren Funkverkehr abhören. Allerdings sollten sie schleunigst einigen Abstand zu ihnen gewinnen. Eure Sensoren scheinen es nicht registriert zu haben, aber die haben sich in euer System eingeklinkt und ich muss sagen ich bin ganz schön überrascht, dass ihnen das so einfach gelungen ist. Was macht Lucas?"  
  
"Ensign Wolenczak ist gerade nicht im Dienst und noch gebe ich hier die Befehle und die lauten, weiter die feindlichen Schiffe beobachten. Könnten sie mir aber bitte erklären, woher sie wissen wollen, dass die sich in unser System eingeklinkt haben?"  
  
"Holen sie Lucas, Oliver. Der wird ihnen das im Handumdrehen präsentieren. Dann werde ich sie über alles aufklären, nur sorgen sie auch dafür, schnellstmöglich aus deren Reichweite zu kommen. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, was genau die von der Sea Quest wollen. So wie ich die Allianz kennengelernt habe, sieht es aber nicht gut aus."  
  
Auch wenn es nicht seine Art war, aber mit Nathan Bridger zu diskutieren würde wohl eine Ewigkeit dauern, also ließ Hudson Lucas rufen.  
  
Fünf Minuten später erschien der junge Ensign mit verstrubbelten Haaren und vom Schlaf noch geröteten Augen. Er hatte sich lediglich ein paar Jeans übergezogen. Als er Bridger entdeckte huschte ein freudiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Captain."  
  
"Später, Lucas. Zuerst müssen wir diesen Sturrbock hier davon überzeugen, dass er sein Schiff möglichst weit von denen der Allianz bringen sollte."  
  
Lucas sah über die Schulter Commander Fords auf dessen Bildschirm. "Was ist das für eine Anomalie?"  
  
Der Commander sah ihn nur fragend an.  
  
"Lassen sie mich mal." Und schon musste Jonathan Ford von seinem Platz aufstehen und dem jungen Mann Platz machen.  
  
"Was habe ich ihnen gesagt? Der ist keine fünf Minuten auf der Brücke und schon hat er ihr Leck entdeckt.", sagte Nathan zu Hudson. Erfreut, dass ihm sein junger Freund die Bestätigung, die er benötigte um Oliver zu überzeugen, lieferte.  
  
"Wir haben ständig Anomalien. Das muss nichts heißen."  
  
"Ich fürchte schon.", Lucas klang besorgt. "Wie haben die es nur geschafft durch meine Barriere zu kommen?", ärgerte er sich.  
  
"Wie meinen sie das, Ensign?" Aha, dachte Bridger, jetzt schrillen also doch die Alarmglocken bei seinem Nachfolger.  
  
"Um das System der Sea Quest vor unerlaubten Zugriffen zu schützen, habe ich zusätzlich zu den Sicherheitsbeschränkungen der UEO ein Programm geschrieben, dass jeden Versuch sich hier einzuklinken verhindern sollte. Nur irgendwem ist es trotzdem gelungen. Ich kann noch nicht mal seine Spur zurück verfolgen. Das kann nicht sein."  
  
"Sie sollten den Befehl zum wenden geben.", riet Bridger.  
  
Hudson drehte sich skeptisch zu Captain Bridger um. "Nicht bevor sie mich in ihr Geheimnis eingeweiht haben. Zum Beispiel warum sie glauben, dass diese Schiffe es sind, die auf unser System zugreifen und was noch besser wäre, was sie über deren Pläne wissen."  
  
"Sehr viel weiß ich auch nicht, nur dass es ihnen gelungen ist eine neue Technologie zu entwickeln, mit der es ein Kinderspiel ist Zugriff auf die Systeme eines anderen Schiffes zu erhalten. Noch ist diese Technologie nicht ausgereift genug, so dass man recht nah am Zielobjekt sein muss. Mehr konnten mir meine Informanten auch nicht sagen. Die Sea Quest war jedoch von Anfang an, als ein beliebtes Angriffsziel benannt worden."  
  
"Captain, wir sollten Bridgers Rat befolgen. Von dem mittleren Schiff gehen Leitstrahlen aus, die direkt auf uns gerichtet sind. Ich nehme an, dass das unser ungebetener Besucher im System ist.", mischte sich Lucas ein. Die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme das Schiff von denen der Allianz zu entfernen war nicht zu überhören.  
  
Hudson nickte den Leuten am Steuer zu. "Bringen sie soviel Abstand zwischen die und uns, wie nötig. Vollen Schub."  
  
Das Schiff setzte sich in Bewegung, wurde kurz darauf aber abrupt wieder abgebremst. Die stehenden Offiziere mussten Halt suchend sich irgendwo festhalten, sonst wären sie durch die Wucht des Stoppes umgefallen.  
  
"Was zum Teufel war das?", rief Hudson.  
  
"Ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr über die Sensoren, Sir.", meldete Henderson.  
  
Nacheinander meldeten die einzelnen Stationen den Verlust der Kontrollen. "Wolenczak!", Hudson beugte sich über ihn. Lucas tippte wie verrückt auf dem Keyboard, doch letztendlich ging sein Bildschirm ebenfalls aus. Er schaffte es noch ihn wieder zurück zu gewinnen, aber beim zweiten Mal blieb er schwarz. "Verdammt! Die haben mich abgesperrt." Er sprang vom Sitz auf. "Aber noch habe ich ein paar Trümpfe." Er lief zu seinem üblichen Arbeitsplatz auf der rechten Anhöhe von der Kommandozentrale der Brücke. Henderson beobachtete neugierig ihren jungen Kollegen als er auf dem freien Platz neben ihr unter der Station anfing die Platten zu lösen.  
  
Captain Bridger war zu Lucas hochgekommen und kniete jetzt neben ihm. "Ich hoffe, du hast ein paar wirklich gute Tricks auf Lager, Junge."  
  
"Das hoffe ich auch." Lucas war fertig mit dem Umstecken einiger Verbindungen und setzte sich an die Station. Er gab einige Befehle in die Tastatur ein. Der Bildschirm schaltete sich wieder ein. "Bis jetzt scheint es zu funktionieren." Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Er liebte Herausforderungen, aber nicht, wenn er bis vor wenigen Minuten noch friedlich auf Wolke sieben geschwebt war. Außerdem zog er es vor, diese Herausforderungen unter einem erheblich geringerem Druck durchzuführen. Hier musste er gegen die Zeit arbeiten. Je länger der Feind in ihrem System war, umso mehr Informationen und geheime Daten konnte er gewinnen. Von den Manipulationsmöglichkeiten mal abgesehen, die einen erheblich größeres Problem darstellen könnten. "Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich nicht doch hinter das Geheimnis dieses Besuchers komme."  
  
"Können sie die Kontrollen wieder herstellen?", fragte Hudson.  
  
"Ich werde es versuchen, doch vorher ist es wahrscheinlich besser unseren Eindringling los zu werden."  
  
"Und wer könnte das besser außer dir?", flüsterte Bridger hinter dem Computergenie.  
  
"Jemand, der weiß mit welcher Technik, die sich Zugriff verschafft haben. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich anfangen soll. Im einen Moment sind sie hier und im anderen, sieht es so aus, als wären sie niemals da gewesen. Wenn das ein normales Programm zum Spuren verwischen ist, dann sollte ich mich dringendst um eine Kopie der Programmierung bemühen. Ich laufe gerade im getarnten Modus. Wenn die nicht ganz speziell nach mir suchen, sollte ich Zeit genug haben, unseren Besucher ausfindig zu machen. Dann ist..." Er brach mitten im Satz ab. Sein Bildschirm war soeben erloschen. "Das ist unmöglich." Lucas' Finger flogen nur so über das Keyboard. "Ich habe so viele Sicherheitsbarrieren um mich aufgebaut gehabt, wir nur möglich. Ohne einen Alarm auszulösen, hätten die mich gar nicht raushauen dürfen!"  
  
Jemand räusperte sich. "Äh... ich wäre dankbar, wenn mir jemand helfen könnte." Tony, dem eine Waffe an die Schläfe gedrückt wurde, wurde auf die Brücke geschoben. Mehrere makronesische Soldaten folgten dem Geiselnehmer und dem Crewman.  
  
Lucas erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl. Wie waren diese Männer nur an Bord gekommen?  
  
"Was wollen sie?", fragte Captain Hudson hart.  
  
"Fragen sie nicht so, Captain. Sie wissen genau weshalb wir hier sind. Die Sea Quest ist der einzigste Grund, weshalb Makronesiens Wachstum nicht so von statten geht, wie es unser geschätzter Präsident wünscht und wir sind die Spezialeinheit, die dieses kleine Problem aus der Welt schaffen wird." Der feindliche Soldat stellte sich steif vor Hudson auf. "Ihre Waffe bitte!" Als Hudson zögerte wurde die Stimme seines Gegenübers schon schärfer. "Glauben sie mir, im Gegensatz zu euch UEO Weichlingen haben meine Männer keine Skrupel jemanden zu erschießen.", dabei nickte er in Picolos Richtung.  
  
Widerwillig zog Hudson seine Waffe und warf sie auf den Boden. "Geben sie ihren Männern den Befehl ebenfalls ihre Waffen abzulegen.", befahl darauf hin der Makronesier.  
  
Auf ein kurzes Nicken des Captains folgte die Mannschaft dem Beispiel ihres Vorgesetzten. Als alle Waffen auf dem Boden lagen, sammelten zwei weitere makronesische Soldaten diese ein. "Sehr schön. Wir sind aber noch nicht fertig.", ein schleimiges Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des feindlichen Befehlshabers aus. Er zog ein Pal aus der Tasche seiner Uniform und hielt es Hudson hin. "Ihre Mannschaft soll unverzüglich das Boot verlassen. Meine Männer warten bei den Andockschleusen und werden ihnen gerne beim Verlassen behilflich sein."  
  
"Indem sie die unbewaffneten Schuttles abschießen, sobald sie die Schleuse verlassen haben?", mischte sich Bridger ein.  
  
"Keineswegs. Wir haben Befehl die Sea Quest einzunehmen und die Mannschaft von Bord zu schicken. Keine Toten dieses Mal, ganz friedlich." Die Augen des makronesischen Offiziers verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Sollte jedoch jemand nicht unseren Anweisungen Folge leisten, sind wir sehr wohl zum Gebrauch unserer Waffen ermächtigt. Schaffen sie jetzt ihre Mannschaft von Bord oder sollen wir sie alle erschießen?", dem letzten Satz verlieh er mit harter Stimmlage Nachdruck.  
  
Hudson nahm das Pal. "An die Mannschaft. Wir verlassen augenblicklich das Schiff. Sammeln sie sich an den Andockschleusen. Ich wiederhole; wir verlassen das Schiff." Mit blankem Hass in den Augen gab er das Pal dem Makronesier zurück. "Zufrieden? Sie haben was sie wollten."  
  
"Ja, das stimmt." Lucas hätte dem Soldaten am liebsten in seine fettig grinsende Fresse geschlagen. Normalerweise hätte Hudson das Schiff nie so einfach aufgegeben. Warum tat Bridger nichts?  
  
"Meine Männer werden sie zu ihrem Shuttle bringen."  
  
"Nicht nötig. Ich kenne mich auf meinem Boot aus, ich brauche also ihren Begleitschutz nicht.", sagte Hudson während er sich vorbei schob, um langsam seinen Leuten zu folgen, die bereits von den feindlichen Soldaten flankiert den Gang entlang geschoben wurden.  
  
Bei der Andockschleuse war ein Großteil der Mannschaft, die dem Befehl Hudsons nachgekommen waren, bereits von Bord. Bridger stieg vor Hudson ein, dieser drehte sich nochmals um und fragte an Lucas vorbei den noch immer grinsenden Makronesier. "Was haben sie vor, sobald wir von Bord sind? Wollen sie sämtliche UEO Kolonien angreifen?"  
  
"Wir sind doch keine Bluthunde. Was glauben sie denn?"  
  
"Genau das sind sie aber. Ihr geschätzter Präsident reißt alles an sich, was er haben möchte und nimmt dabei keinerlei Rücksicht auf die Menschen, die er dabei ins Unglück stürzt. Die UEO hat immer nur versucht den Frieden zu erhalten.", Hudson hatte sich aufgerichtet. Da Lucas nicht an ihm vorbei kam und Bridger ebenfalls noch aus der Luke interessiert dem wörtlichen Schlagabtausch folgte, wartete er ab.  
  
"Sie haben Recht. Ganz ohne Blut geht es bei der Allianz nicht immer zu und ich gratuliere ihnen. Sie haben es soeben geschafft, dass die Übernahme der Sea Quest genauso enden wird. Wir sagten, keine Widersprüche und euch geschieht nichts, aber sie haben sich nicht daran gehalten." Der makronesische Befehlshaber nahm die Waffe des Soldaten rechts von ihm und richtete sie auf die Luke zum Shuttle.  
  
"RUNTER!", rief Bridger panisch.  
  
Hudson sprang in das Shuttle, Lucas ihm gleich hinterher, dann ertönten zwei Schüsse hintereinander. Die Luke zum Shuttle wurde augenblicklich von Hudson geschlossen. "Bringen sie uns sofort hier raus, Henderson.", rief Hudson zur Fahrerkabine während er zu ihr lief. "Nehmen sie Kurs auf New Cape Quest und geben sie alles, was dieses Ding hier bietet."  
  
Captain Bridger starrte fassungslos auf Lucas' Oberkörper. Tony Picolo, der gemeinsam mit Commander Ford und Lieutnant O'Neill vor den anderen ins Shuttle gestiegen war und nicht gesehen, nur gehört hatte, was draußen vorgefallen war, kniete am Boden. "Das ist...", mehr brachte er nicht heraus.  
  
"Lucas...", Bridger kniete sich ebenfalls hin und nahm Lucas' Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Seine Stimme war ihm versagt.  
  
"Hat es ihn erwischt?", fragte Hudson, der gerade aus der Fahrerkabine zurück kam. "Was zum Teufel?"  
  
Der junge Wissenschaftsoffizier war getroffen worden, nur dort wo die Wunde war, floß kein Blut. Eine blaue Flüssigkeit breitete sich immer weiter über das weiße T-Shirt aus. Lucas selber sah aber aus, als würde er keine Schmerzen empfinden. Im Prinzip sah er sogar so aus, als würde er einfach nur so am Boden liegen und den Himmel mit seinen vorbeiziehenden Wolken betrachten.  
  
Das Shuttle stand unter Beschuss. Jeder musste sich irgendwo festhalten, damit er nicht fiel, aber alle waren zu sehr mit dem seltsamen Anblick ihres getroffenen Kameraden beschäftigt, als dass sich einer Sorgen um ihre eigene Sicherheit machte.  
  
Nathan Bridger berührte vorsichtig die blaue Flüssigkeit. "Das ist eiskalt!"  
  
"Und riecht gar nicht gut.", Tony rümpfte ordentlich die Nase.  
  
"Lucas?" Bridger sah in die blauen Augen seines jungen Freundes, doch der reagierte überhaupt nicht mehr.  
  
"Was passiert da?" Commander Ford ging vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück. Lucas flimmerte und flackerte heftig.  
  
"Ich bin genauso ratlos wie sie. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen.", sagte Bridger mit matter Stimme. Ein Zischen erklang und Lucas äußeres Erscheinungsbild verschwand, als hätte jemand an einem Fernseher den Stecker gezogen. Was sich jetzt den Anwesenden bot, war für alle mehr als ein Rätsel.  
  
"Ein... Roboter?", meinte Tony ungläubig.  
  
"Hey Leute, was ist bei euch da hinten los? Ist jemand verletzt? Ich könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, falls ihr die Erschütterungen noch nicht bemerkt habt, aber wir stehen unter Beschuss.", rief Henderson.  
  
Commander Ford löste sich aus seiner Starre. Nur langsam ging er an der am Boden liegenden Maschine in menschlicher Gestalt vorbei zur Fahrerkabine.  
  
"Kein Roboter, das ist ein Android.", verbesserte Bridger Picolo.  
  
"War ja klar. Wolenczak war einfach zu perfekt, um ein Mensch sein zu können.", Hudson hatte offenbar seinen Sarkasmus wiedergefunden.  
  
"Nein, Lucas ist ein Mensch. Zumindest der, den ich damals auf der Sea Quest getroffen habe, als ich das Schiff übernahm.", sagte Bridger.  
  
"Tja, das dachten wir alle, aber er ist keiner.", Tony tippte leicht auf den metallenen Fingern herum. Sie bewegten sich noch.  
  
"Mich beschleicht gerade ein schlimmer Verdacht.", sagte O'Neill, der sich vor lauter Aufregung erst einmal setzen musste. "Könnte der echte Lucas, ich meine unerer, noch dort sein?"  
  
"Werden sie deutlicher, Lieutnant!", befahl Hudson ungeduldig.  
  
"Hyperion.", antwortete O'Neill mit leiser Stimme.  
  
Bridger folgte Picolos Beispiel und untersucht den maschinellen Körper. "Das halte ich für unmöglich. Scott hätte es niemals zugelassen, dass einer von uns zurückbleibt. Das hier sieht außerdem nicht so aus, als wäre es von diesem Planeten."  
  
"Natürlich, Nathan. Sie sind ja auch Experte auf dem Gebiet außerirdischer Technologien." Captain Hudson kniete neben ihm nieder.  
  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich. Was für einen Grund gäbe es, ausgerechnet Lucas ...", Hudson unterbrach ihn: "Er ist überdurchschnittlich intelligent. Ein wahrer Feinschmecker für jemanden, der so etwas braucht. Der Kerl schaffte es immer wieder auf seinem Gebiet neue Höhen zu erklettern. Sie glauben doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass einem Außenstehenden das entgehen würde?"  
  
Bridger schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Das ist unsinnig."  
  
"Wo steckt dann der echte Wolenczak? Sagen sie es mir!", drängte Captain Hudson.  
  
Nathan antwortete nicht, sein innerstes war zu aufgewüllt. Aber Oliver hatte recht, wo war der echte Lucas, wenn er nicht auf der Sea Quest war? Und was noch viel wichtiger war, wann ging er verloren und wann tauchte diese Maschine auf?  
  
"Wir sind entkommen. In drei Stunden sollten wir in den Hafen Cape Quests einlaufen.", sagte Ford, der aus der Fahrerkabine zu ihnen zurück kam.  
  
"Sehr gut. Vielleicht wissen die ja, was wir mit dem hier machen sollen.", Hudson richtete sich auf. "Bis dahin lassen wir das Ding unangetastet." Bridger sah Hudson kurz mit einem schmerzvollen Blick in den Augen an bevor er wieder den Androiden betrachtete. Er hielt noch immer den Kopf, der vor wenigen Minuten noch der seines jungen Freundes war.  
  
*  
  
Meine allererste Fanfic in Sachen Sea Quest. Eine Ff, die nach meinem eigenen Ermessen niemals hätte zustande kommen dürfen. Seit ich zwölf war, habe ich auch immer wieder über Selbstmord nachgedacht und seit drei Jahren hat sich in mir ein neuer Lebenswille aufgebaut, der erst recht durch eine schwerere Erkrankung Anfang diesen Jahres gefestigt wurde. Hätte ich von Kiddo dieses Wochenende nicht die Mail mit Jonathans Tod erhalten, würde ich noch gar nichts davon wissen. Aber sein Selbstmord hat mich dazu getrieben eines meiner Tabus zu brechen, um den Schmerz verarbeiten zu können, der schmerzlich mein Herz zu zerreißen droht. Ich habe mich hingesetzt und einige der Ideen zu diversen Handlungsbögen niedergeschrieben. Das hier ist das erste Resultat. Es hat mir ein wenig geholfen, aber es wird noch eine lange Zeit vergehen, bis ich wirklich damit klar komme. Lange hatte ich mir geschworen, die Sea Quest als das zu lassen, was sie in ihrem Ursprung war. Ich war der Meinung, meine Ideen würden dem nur schaden oder zumindest, das zerstören, wovon ich der Meinung bin, dass ich mich nicht einzumischen habe. Mein Respekt war zu groß. Doch leider ändert sich alles...  
  
Die Geschichte wird wahrscheinlich drei Kapitel umfassen. Eines davon wird womöglich noch diese Woche hochgeladen, je nachdem wie sehr mir im Büro die Decke auf den Kopf fällt und ich zu keinen anderen Tätigkeiten fähig bin. Ursprünglich war ja nur eine einzige Datei geplant, aber wenn ich erst einmal richtig im Schreiben drinnen bin, dann wird alles immer länger, als geplant, daher werde ich die einzelnen Handlungsbögen in verschiedene Kapitel trennen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr seid genauso der Meinung wie ich, dass nur weil der Schauspieler sich selbst getötet hat, wir deshalb nicht auch seinen Charakter sterben lassen, in dem wir nur noch Parallelen zwischen ihm und dem realen Geschehnissen herstellen oder ganz mit dem schreiben aufhören. Damit beende ich jetzt mal schnell mein Gelaber, denn das könnte hier sonst noch Stunden so weiter gehen... 


	2. 2

Anm: Ganz kurz, ich weiß nicht, wie weit ich in diesem Kapitel vorgreife, aber: die Namen Fedors und Shu-Thalia gehören mir!!! Die Träger sind Teil von Sea Quest, aber da sie nie einen Namen hatten, haben sie die von mir erhalten, die aus einer meiner eigenen Geschichten stammen. Das ist mir einfach nur wichtig vorher klarzustellen.  
  
Irgendwie treffe ich die Charaktere nicht ganz, ziemlich ärgerlich. Delfin mit f ist total doof. Gruß an die Rechtschreibschlaumeier, die sich das ausgedacht haben.  
  
Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review.Yvanne. Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich mir meine Sea Quest Episoden nicht ansehen, weil unser Videorecorder zur Reparatur ist. Außerdem habe ich die Befürchtung, dass meine Kassetten nicht mehr so ganz in Ordnung sind. Dabei brauche ich die ein oder andere Episode noch zum Schreiben. ^^ Keine Sorge, vorerst schreibe ich auf alle Fälle weiter. Nach der Geschichte hier habe ich noch Stoff für mindestens drei weitere.  
  
**********  
  
"Sie haben unser Flottenschiff friedlich der Allianz übergeben?", schrie McGath den vor ihm sitzenden Captain Hudson an. Der ließ sich jedoch nicht von der Wut des Generalsekretärs der UEO beeindrucken.  
  
"Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Diese Männer hätten die Mannschaft getötet. Dann hätten die auch das Ding bekommen, was einmal Wolenczak war. Wie ich die UEO kenne, wäre das ein herber Verlust für sie gewesen."  
  
Das brachte zumindest ein wenig Einsehen bei McGath. "Trotzdem bin ich höchst unzufrieden. Wissen sie wie ich nachher vor den einzelnen Stabschef da stehe? Meine Berater drängen mich zu einer radikalen Aufrüstung unserer Flotte."  
  
"Eine Taktik, die durchaus sinnvoll ist.", meinte Hudson.  
  
"Um die Sea Quest mit Gewalt zurück zu holen und dabei mehr Menschenleben zu gefährden als notwendig.", erhob Nathan Bridger Einwände. Er saß bisher unbeteiligt auf der Couch im Büro des Generalsekretärs.  
  
McGath seufzte auf. "Wir müssen uns jetzt ganz genau überlegen wie wir in diesem Fall vorgehen können. Ich werde mit unserer technischen Abteilung reden, vielleicht können die von außerhalb die Kontrolle über die Sea Quest zurückgewinnen und das Boot wieder in den heimatlichen Hafen bringen."  
  
"Und wenn nicht?`", Hudson legte seinen Kopf schief.  
  
"Dann sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, den Befehl zur Zerstörung der Sea Quest zu geben. Bis dahin werden sie und ihre Crew auf der Herakles die weiteren Befehle abwarten." Dem Generalsekretär fielen seine Worte nicht leicht.  
  
"Ist das nicht eines von den neueren Booten? Ich dachte sie befinden sich noch in der Testphase.", fragte Bridger, der aufstand und zum Schreibtisch McGaths ging.  
  
"Für jemanden, der nicht mehr aktiv im Dienst ist, sind sie außerordentlich gut informiert. Zu meinen Bedauern sogar zu gut. Sie hätten uns früher warnen sollen, Nathan. Die Sea Quest hätte diesen Barbaren nicht in die Hände fallen dürfen.", sagte McGath.  
  
"Niemand bedauert es mehr als ich, das wissen sie."  
  
"Herr Generalsekretär." Captain Hudson erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. "Wenn das alles wäre, würde ich jetzt gerne meine Mannschaft über unsere neuen Befehle Boot informieren."  
  
"Sobald sich etwas ergibt, werde ich mich umgehend mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen, Captain."  
  
Hudson verließ das Büro, anscheinend nahm der Generalsekretär an, dass auch Bridger gehen würde, aber der rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. McGath hatte gerade vor gehabt, sich einigen Unterlagen, die auf dem Tisch vor ihm lagen zu widmen. "Es geht um Wolenczak?"  
  
Bridger ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, der vor wenigen Minuten noch von seinem Nachfolger besetzt worden war. "Ich würde gerne wissen, was sie in dieser Angelegenheit unternehmen wollen."  
  
"Desertation."  
  
"Das können sie nicht machen! Er ist kein Soldat."  
  
"Seine Personalakte sagt etwas anderes. Wir wissen nicht, wann dieses Ding hierher kam, aber sollte es wirklich so sein, dass der echte Wolenczak aus Fleisch und Blut irgendwo auf diesem Planeten herumläuft und eine Maschine an seiner selbst die Arbeit tun lässt, die er laut seines Vertrages zu erledigen hat, dann wird mit ihm verfahren wie mit jedem anderen Offizier der vor Ende seiner Dienstzeit seinen Posten verlässt."  
  
"Diese Personalakte beinhaltet das Offizierspatent aber erst nach der Rückkehr der Sea Quest. Werden sie ihn immer noch erschießen, wenn die Unterschrift auf der Verpflichtungserklärung von einem Androiden stammt?"  
  
"Ich habe keinerlei Grund daran zu zweifeln, Nathan. Hätte Wolenczak bereits vor Verschwinden der Sea Quest, diese Kopie von sich gebaut, so bin ich mir sicher, wäre er in den letzten zehn Jahren bestimmt in den Medien aufgetaucht. Ein Wissenschaftler von seinem Format kann sich auf lange Zeit nicht verstecken."  
  
"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher."  
  
"Aber ich. Sein Handeln ist mehr als verantwortungslos gewesen. Wäre er anstatt seiner Kopie auf dem Schiff gewesen, hätte es vielleicht anders laufen können." Wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht. Wäre Lucas selbst auf dem Boot gewesen und nicht seine Kopie, hätte es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gegeben, die Übernahme durch die Allianz zu verhindern.  
  
"Soll das heißen, sie geben Lucas die Schuld?", Bridger war empört.  
  
"Ganz recht. Wenn sie mich jetzt bitte meine Arbeit tun lassen würden? Ich habe eine Suchmeldung raus zu geben und muss verhindern weitere unabhängige Kolonien an eine erstarkte Allianz zu verlieren."  
  
Er wollte noch etwas sagen, entschied sich dann jedoch anders. Was würde es schon bringen, mit dem Generalsekretär zu diskutieren. Er wollte eine Suchmeldung rausgeben? Dann sollte auch er sich auf die Suche machen, bevor die UEO das junge Computergenie fand. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen hatte er womöglich schon eine Spur, vorausgesetzt, das dieses kleine Teil in seiner Tasche wirklich das war, was er hoffte.  
  
*******  
  
Glücklicherweise hatten die makronesischen Jäger, nachdem sie die Sea Quest eingenommen hatten, auch Bridgers Tanker von dannen ziehen lassen. Nachdem er das Hauptquartier der UEO verlassen hatte, zog er sich sofort in seine privaten Räume zurück. Seine Mannschaft sollte ihn für die nächsten Stunden nicht stören.  
  
Um auch wirklich keine Störung zu haben, verriegelte er hinter sich die Tür. Er streifte seine Lederjacke ab und warf diese achtlos auf die Koje anschließend griff er in seine rechte Hosentasche und holte ein drei Finger breites, dünnes Metallplättchen daraus hervor. Es hatte die Form eines springenden Delfines. Genauso sah auch ein Geschenk aus, dass er Lucas zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Nur war es damals eine Figur aus Glas gewesen, bei der man die Rückenflosse umlegen konnte und anschließend eine Lampe zum Vorschein kam. Damals wohnte der Junge für einige Woche bei ihm und hatte immer über die kaputte Glühbirne in seinem Zimmer geschimpft, weil er viel lieber im Bett abends lesen wollte, als im Wohnzimmer. So ganz hatte er ihn nicht verstanden. Anfangs, dachte er es läge an ihm, aber womöglich war es nur eine von seinen komischen Eigenarten, die er damals an dem Jungen entdeckte.  
  
Aus eben diesem Grund war Bridger sich sicher, dass dies für ihn war. Eine Nachricht von Lucas. Dieser kleine Delfin war am Übergang des Halses zum Körper hinter einigen Verbindungen des Androiden versteckt gewesen. So ganz leicht war es nicht, das gute Stück unbemerkt zu entfernen. Keiner konnte lange seine ungläubigen Blicke von dem Metallkörper nehmen. Erst nach mehrmaligen Versuchen konnte er den Delfin in seine Hosentasche gleiten lassen.  
  
Er betrachtete das kleine Stück von allen Seiten. Konnte hier wirklich etwas versteckt sein? Es war so dünn und hatte keine eindeutigen Anzeichen es Mechanismuses. Die Idee mit der Rückenflosse funktionierte schon mal nicht. Vorsichtig drückte er überall auf der Oberfläche des kleinen Delfins herum. Plötzlich schoß ein heller Lichtstrahl aus den Augen des Delfins. Vor Schreck ließ Bridger das kleine Metallstück fallen.  
  
Der Lichtstrahl faltete sich auf, wie ein Fächer und kurz darauf erschien ein Abbild von Lucas. Nathan machte innerlich Luftsprünge. Er hatte es gewusst! Lucas war schon lange vor Hyperion nicht mehr an Bord gewesen. Diese Projektion zeigte ihn, wie er zu Beginn ihrer Mission mit dem neuen Schiff aussah.  
  
Die Projektion atmete schwer aus. "Wenn dieses Teil hier aktiviert wurde, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass mein Ersatzmann nicht mehr so ganz funktioniert." Die Projektion setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. Seine Hände fuhren nervös durch die kurzen Haare. " Tja, wo soll ich anfangen. Leider weiß ich ja nicht, wer diese Aufzeichnung aktiviert hat. Darum habe ich mir gedacht, werde ich zwei anfertigen. Ich kann mir eine Menge Gründe vorstellen, wie das was ich hier hinterlassen habe zu weniger guten Zwecken missbraucht werden kann. Um dem vorzubeugen habe ich die zweite Nachricht aufgenommen. Jetzt bleibt also nur noch die Frage, wie welche aktiviert werden kann. Da habe ich was ganz simples genommen: Stimmcodierung! Also, einfach was sagen, sonst geht's nicht weiter."  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht Bridgers. Ja, das war Lucas, wenn er mit seinem Lieblingsspiel beschäftigt war; anderen seine Genialität vorzuhalten. "Hallo Lucas.", sagte er.  
  
Der projizierte Lucas sah auf den Boden. "Genau der, für den ich das hier hinterlassen habe. Bei jemand anderen hätte das Ding sich einfach ausgeschaltet. Sie werden jetzt sicherlich hoffen einige Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu erhalten, Captain?"  
  
Das stimmte. Wenige waren es zudem ebenfalls nicht.  
  
"Um einen Anfang zu finden, sollte ich vielleicht auf etwas zurückgreifen, woran sie sich wohl nicht mehr erinnern werden. Zumindest wurde es mir so gesagt. Alles was ich ihnen jetzt erzähle ist in ihrer Erinnerung nie geschehen. Damit gemeint ist ein Treffen besonderer Art zu Beginn unserer Mission mit dem neuen Schiff. Können sie sich daran erinnern, wie aufgeregt alle waren? Besonders die neuen Crewmitglieder. Wer hätte gedacht, dass man auf einem U-Boot mit Außerirdischen zusammentrifft. Die UEO hatte sämtliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen und als sie dann eintrafen war es für alle ein unvergeßliches Erlebnis." Er machte eine Pause.  
  
Daran konnte Bridger sich sehr wohl erinnern. Scott, sein langjähriger Freund war ziemlich beleidigt gewesen, als die einfach so während des Landeanfluges wieder verschwunden sind.  
  
"Das dürften sie nicht wissen, zumindest nicht mehr, wenn das, was man mir erzählt hat, stimmt. Fakt ist; sie waren da. Und wir alle hatten mit ihnen Kontakt. Die einen mehr und die anderen weniger. Wir haben versucht von ihnen zu lernen und sie von uns. Es gab bei diesem Treffen Momente in denen die ganze Situation zu eskalieren drohte. Das spielt jetzt aber keine Rolle. Fakt ist, dass ich von eben jenen Außerirdischen gebeten wurde, sie auf ihrer Reise zu begleiten, um eine neue Heimat zu finden. Ihre eigene Welt wurde von ihnen zerstört. Aus Gründen, weshalb auch unser Planet eines Tages unbewohnbar sein könnte.  
  
Die Entscheidung mit ihnen zu gehen, fiel mir wahrlich nicht leicht. Wie konnte ich mit ihnen gehen, wenn ich auf der Sea Quest gebraucht werde. Wo findet die UEO schon so schnell jemanden, der mich ersetzen könnte? Das Computersystem des neuen Schiffes wurde nach dem Vorbild des Programmes meines Vaters von der ersten Sea Quest zwar übernommen, jedoch mit meinen eigenen Modifizierungen. Noch hatte ich nicht alle Macken beseitigt und entsprechende Hilfsdateien angelegt. Aber das war natürlich kein Problem für meine neuen Freunde. Sie haben im Handumdrehen einen Androiden hervorgezaubert, dessen Speicher mein gesamtes Wissen aufnehmen konnte. Mittels eines Holografischen Projektors war es zudem möglich das Ding wie mich aussehen zu lassen. Sogar menschliche Wärme kann das Ding erzeugen. Fragen sie mich nicht wie das geht. Ich hoffe das ich bald in die Geheimnisse ihrer Technologie eingeweiht werde.  
  
Es ist einfach unglaublich. So etwas zu entwickeln muss Jahrhunderte gedauert haben. Aber sie haben es ja bereits selber gesehen. Trotzdem, auch nachdem sie mir eine Lösung meiner Bedenken präsentierten zweifelte ich noch immer, aber als ich darüber nachdachte, was mir auf der Erde geboten wird und was ich vielleicht erreichen könnte, wenn ich mit ihnen mitging, überwog das Letztere."  
  
Lucas stand auf und lief nervös hin und her. "Sie wissen jetzt, dass ich mit ihnen mit bin. Hoffentlich hat das Teil wirklich so funktioniert wie es sollte und die Sea Quest wurde nicht in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt, kaum das ich weg bin." Er lachte verschmitzt. "Dennoch, ich bereue es in diesem Moment noch nicht. Vielleicht eines Tages, wenn ich alt bin oder mich schreckliches Heimweh plagt. Doch derzeitig sehe ich dem ganzen locker entgegen. Ich möchte ihnen danken, dass sie immer für mich da waren, Captain. Falls es doch Probleme geben sollte, bei dem sie mich unbedingt brauchen, können sie mich auf dem gleichen Weg erreichen, wie wir unsere außerirdischen Freunde zu uns eingeladen haben."  
  
Damit endete die Nachricht und die Projektion von Lucas erlosch.  
  
Kopf schüttelnd saß Bridger auf seiner Koje. "Du bist ein Witzbold, Lucas. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie du damals diese Einladung gemacht hast. Du bist unser Computergenie, nicht ich." Seine Stirn ruhte in seinen Handflächen. "Du und Scott, ihr habt das einzig richtige getan und eurem Planeten den Rücken zugekehrt. Hier gibt es nichts mehr, womit man glücklich werden kann. In einem Zeitalter des Krieges." Tief einatmend erhob er sich und spielte die Nachricht ein zweites Mal ab.  
  
Unschlüssig ging er daraufhin in seiner Kabine auf und ab. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Letztendlich siegte sein eigener Egoismus. Entschlossen ging er zu seiner Koje. In einer Nische am Kopfende schob er die Bilder von Carol, seiner Frau und dem gemeinsamen Sohn Robert zur Seite wie auch das, welches seinen Enkel zeigte. Er entfernte eine kleine Platte und holte einen schwarzen, ovalen Gegenstand hervor, der ungefähr die doppelte Größe seines Daumennagels maß.  
  
Was hatte er gesagt, wie er das Ding aktivieren konnte? Dann fiel es Bridger wieder ein und aktivierte den Sender. Nun konnte er nur noch abwarten. Hoffentlich waren sie nicht zu weit weg.  
  
Und das waren sie nicht. Bereits am Abend klopfte jemand von der Mannschaft bei ihm an und meldete, dass zwei Männer meinten, er hätte sie zu sich bestellt. Bridger ließ sie sofort zu sich bringen.  
  
"Danke. So früh habe ich noch nicht mit dir gerechnet, aber ich bin froh über jede Minute, die du früher kommen konntest."  
  
"Was ist denn los, Nathan? Habe ich dir so sehr gefehlt?", lachte Scott, als er sich aus der freundschaftlichen Umarmung mit Nathan wieder löste. Hinter ihm kam Tobias in die Kabine. Wortlos gab er Bridger die Hand zum Gruße.  
  
"Das nicht, aber ich habe etwas, dass dich bestimmt interessieren wird.", sagte der ehemalige Sea Quest Kapitän während er die Tür zur Kabine verschloss. Anschließend holte er den kleinen Delfin aus der geheimen Nische.  
  
"Du kannst dich doch sicherlich daran erinnern, als wir nach unserem Fund eines alten Raumschiffes am Meeresgrund, diese Wesen zu uns eingeladen haben und diese dann im allerletzten Moment wieder abgezogen sind."  
  
"Natürlich. Ich war stockbeleidigt. Da macht man sich die Mühe sie zu sich einzuladen und dann drehen die nach dem Klingeln wieder um und verschwinden. Dabei hielt ich Klingelputz immer für ein lustiges Spiel menschlicher Kinder."  
  
"Sie haben einen sechsten Sinn für neugierige Spezies. Sie wussten, du würdest sie nie mehr gehen lassen, wenn du sie einmal bei dir hast.", lachte Tobias. "Ganz so geht es mir ja jetzt auch."  
  
Auch Nathan lachte. Es stimmte. Wenn Scott einmal die Neugier gepackt hatte, konnte er mehr Fragen aus dem Petto ziehen, als möglich zu sein scheint. "Nachdem sie klingelten, sind sie auch eingetreten. Sie waren hier, Scott."  
  
Der Angesprochene sah Bridger fragend an. "Pass auf. Heute morgen hat mir das Schicksal dieses kleine Geheimnis hier offenbart." Er hielt den Delfin hoch, damit ihn die beiden Männer sehen konnte und aktivierte ihn. Sofort spielte sich zum wiederholten Male die Nachricht des Computergenies ab, nachdem Bridger den Stimmcode passierte.  
  
Ungläubig starrte Scott auf den kleinen Delfin. " Das ist ein Witz, oder!"  
  
"Nein, davon bin ich absolut überzeugt.", sagte Nathan.  
  
"Was für eine Spezies ist dies gewesen?", fragte Tobias.  
  
"Sehr viel wissen wir nicht über sie. Die sind ja damals einfach wieder weggeflogen." Mit einem Blick auf Bridger fügte er hinzu: "Oder besser, ich weiß es einfach nicht mehr, weil die irgendwas mit uns gemacht haben, was völliger Unsinn ist. Nathan, der Junge hat dich gründlich reingelegt. Hast du schon auf den Kalender gesehen? Vielleicht haben wir heute den ersten April und es nur noch nicht bemerkt. Wie ich den Burschen kennen gelernt habe, macht der solche Dinger mit links."  
  
"Grundsätzlich möglich wäre es schon.", warf Tobias ein. Er hatte sich in einem Sessel, der neben einer größeren Yuccapalme stand bequem gemacht.  
  
"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an.", stöhnte Scott auf.  
  
"Ist der Android hier an Bord?", fragte Tobias Nathan.  
  
"Leider nein. Die UEO hält ihn unter Verschluss und versucht selber herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hat. Sie haben eine Fahndung nach Lucas raus gegeben. Für sie ist er ein Deserteur."  
  
"Muss er dafür nicht zum Dienst verpflichtet sein?", fragte Scott skeptisch. Auch er setzte sich in einen der Sessel.  
  
"Seit unserer Rückkehr hat sich viel verändert. Um die Sea Quest nicht verlassen zu müssen, war es notwendig das Offizierspatent abzulegen. Hudson duldete keine Zivilisten an Bord.", erklärte Nathan.  
  
"Er hat es zuvor ja erklärt. Der Android wurde an seiner Stelle auf dem Schiff belassen, wenn er jetzt also nicht mehr dort von Nöten ist, wäre seine Existenz überflüssig." Tobias hatte seine Ellbogen auf den Sessellehnen aufgestützt.  
  
"Genau das waren auch meine Überlegungen. Lucas ist nicht der Typ für das Militär. Er ist Wissenschaftler." Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken in Richtung Tischplatte, auf der der Delfin lag, sagte Bridger noch: "Und was für ein Vollblutwissenschaftler haben wir hier ja zu sehen bekommen."  
  
"Wer ist eigentlich dieser Hudson?", fragte Scott.  
  
Nathan lächelte. "Du würdest dich bestimmt nicht gut mit ihm verstehen. Er ist ein Militärmensch durch und durch. Seine Anordnung alle Zivilisten des Schiffes zu verweisen, passt wie die Faust aufs Auge. Hätte er dies nicht getan, würde ich mir sicher sein, jemand anderen vor mir zu haben."  
  
"Nathan? Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen, dass das kleine Geheimnis von Lucas aufgeflogen ist?", fragte Scott nun. Bridger weihte ihn kurz ihn die erst kürzlich passierten Geschehnisse ein.  
  
"Lucas muss also auf die Erde zurück, um die Sea Quest wieder in die Hände zu bringen, in die sie gehört.", überlegte Tobias. Nachdenklich fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Kinn. "Möglichst schnell dazu noch. Dann wäre das mit dem Signal, wie er es in seiner Nachricht erwähnt sowieso nicht sinnvoll. Damals hatte es doch Monate gedauert, bis sie euch antworteten." Ein bestätigendes Nicken von Seiten Scotts ließ ihn in seinen Überlegungen fortfahren. "Wir könnten ihn suchen, aber wo sucht man jemanden, der mit einer Spezies zusammen ist, die über die Technologien verfügt die Zeit zu manipulieren?"  
  
"Wir müssen es versuchen! Lucas ist die einzigste Hoffnung im Moment. Wenn er die Sea Quest nicht wieder zurück holen kann, dann wird in den nächsten Tagen ein schrecklicher Krieg auf der Erde ausbrechen. Schlimmer als jeder davor gewesene."  
  
"Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst da etwas, Nathan?" Mitfühlend legte Scott seine Hand auf Nathans Schulter. "Du siehst in dem Jungen etwas, was er vielleicht nicht ist. In deiner Vorstellung nimmt er beinahe schon die Rolle eines Heiligen an."  
  
"Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Er kann es schaffen, das weiß ich."  
  
"Ich könnte mich etwas umhören. Viel Hoffnung habe ich zwar nicht, aber wenn sich auf einem unbewohnten Planeten eine Spezies niederlässt, bleibt das meistens nicht unbemerkt."  
  
****** 


	3. 3

Anm: Vergesst was ich über drei Kapitel erzählt habe. Das ist nicht das letzte! Ich hab anscheinend gestern so viel geschrieben, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt habe, dass ich schon wieder so weit bin und die Handlung noch ziemlich weit hinten sitzt. Aber ich denke mal, für jemanden, dem die Geschichte gefällt, ist das nicht schlimm. Das vierte Chappy wird jedoch etwas länger dauern. Ganz am Ende wisst ihr dann warum. Ich will nichts pauschaliertes schreiben, sondern etwas naja... muss mir was ausdenken.  
  
Danke an die ganz lieben Reviewssssss!!!!!!!!!!! Gerade bei meiner SQ FF bedeuten die mir sehr viel. Wie schon einmal erwähnt, hatte ich niemals vor eine zu schreiben, nun sieht es jedoch so aus, als würde ich die nächsten Wochen nichts anderes mehr tun. Aber ganz ehrlich: ich habe das Schreiben noch nie so sehr genossen wie bei dieser Geschichte. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich SQ schon so lange mag oder aber auch, weil mir die Handlung in all den Jahren so sehr ins Hirn gebrannt ist, dass es sich wie ein geschmiert runter schreiben lässt. Nun aber mal Schluß. Ich rede schon wieder viel zu viel. Viel Spaß mit dem Dritten und noch nicht letzten Teil!  
  
"Dort unten, seht ihr. Das muss die Kolonie sein." Tobias zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Erhebung am entfernten Horizont.  
  
"Das ist die reinste Wüste hier." Scott saß auf dem Copilotensitz des Raumgleiters. Sie waren etwas vor der vermuteten Position der Siedlung in die Atmosphäre des fremden Planeten eintaucht und flogen langsam wenige Meter über dem sandigen Untergrund.  
  
"Für mich sieht das mehr nach ein paar Felsen aus.", meinte Nathan mutlos. Er verlor bereits die Hoffnung. Dies war der siebte Planet, den sie in der letzten Woche bereits anflogen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war ein Schlag ins Wasser gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Lucas auf einem Wüstenplaneten vorzufinden. Sie hatten bereits mehrere ausschließen müssen, weil die Umweltbedingungen auf diesen Planeten einfach zu unwirtlich waren, als dass der Junge dort sein könnte.  
  
"Der Sand scheint sich im Mauerwerk festzusetzen, daher geht es so leicht in die Landschaft über. Aber es ist definitiv eine Kolonie und nach den Anzeigen hier auch bewohnt.", sagte Tobias.  
  
"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass es auch die gesuchten Lebenszeichen sind. Willst du vor der Kolonie landen?", fragte Scott.  
  
"Würden wir sie damit nicht aufschrecken?", Nathan sah noch immer fasziniert auf den riesigen Bildschirm vor sich.  
  
"Genau deshalb, werde ich außerhalb landen. Auf eine Stunde Fußmarsch müsst ihr euch schon einstellen."  
  
"Na toll. Wenn das jetzt doch ein paar Menschen fressende Zombies sind, können wir dann zu Fuß durch die Wüste fliehen, weil unser Schiff eine Stunde entfernt parkt." So wie es aussah, war Scott nicht ganz mit dem Vorschlag seines Freundes zufrieden.  
  
"Aber es ist sicherer.", pflichtete Nathan bei.  
  
"Und ich habe diesen kleinen Sender hier." Tobias hielt ein rechteckiges Plättchen hoch. "Falls es gefährlich werden sollte, kann ich damit das Schiff durch Fernsteuerung zu uns holen."  
  
Scott erwiderte nichts mehr und ließ seinen Freund den Landeanflug beginnen. Sobald sie das Schiff verließen brannte ihnen das grelle Licht der zwei Sonnen in den Augen, die schwirrende Hitze tat ihr übriges.  
  
"Wir sollten uns genügend Wasser mitnehmen. Sieht so aus, als würden wir das verdammt noch mal brauchen.", meinte Nathan mit einem kritischen Blick in den Himmel.  
  
***************  
  
Hinter einem Felsen versteckten sich die drei Männer und beobachteten das Treiben in der Kolonie. Bridger hielt vor Anspannung den Atem an. In einer Reihe, wie eine Mauer aufgetürmt ragte ein vier oder fünf Meter hoher Steinblock vor ihnen auf. Arkaden säumten sein Äußeres. Über diesen befanden sich in regelmäßigen Abständen rechteckige Fenster, durch die man große Sandfarbene Gestalten sehen konnte, die hier und da mal vorbei gingen.  
  
Vor dem Gebäude waren ebenfalls diese Gestalten, jedoch viel kleiner als die, die sie im Gebäude sehen konnten. Keine war größer als ein Meter.  
  
"Sind das eure Außerirdischen?", fragte Tobias flüsternd.  
  
"Das sind Kinder!", Scott war überwältigt.  
  
"Die Eltern befinden sich ja drinnen. Womöglich werden wir Lucas dort ebenfalls finden.", meinte Tobias und wollte sich schon erheben, aber Scott hielt ihn zurück. "Halt, warte! Wir sollten noch etwas beobachten. Wenn wir jetzt da hin gehen, lösen wir vielleicht eine Panik aus."  
  
"Meint ihr Lucas ist in dem Gebäude?", fragte Nathan die Arkaden absuchend.  
  
"Nein, er ist nicht dort."  
  
Alle drei Männer schraken bei der weiblich klingenden Stimme hinter ihnen auf und drehten sich abrupt um. Kniend staunten sie über das Menschen ähnliche Wesen, das sie mit neugierigen Augen musterte. Auf seiner Stirn hatte es einen weißen Reif, der nun zu blinken anfing, als es erneut das Wort an sie richtete.  
  
"Soll ich euch zu ihm bringen?"  
  
Tobias, der selbst nicht menschlich war, fand als erster das Wort wieder. "Das wäre sehr hilfreich.", sagte er und erhob sich zur vollen Größe. Der Außerirdische war dennoch größer als er.  
  
"Folgt mir." Mit seinen langen Fingern winkte der Außerirdische den Männer ihm zu folgen. Nathan und Scott hatten ihren Schock noch immer nicht ganz überwunden. Mit wackeligen Knien folgten sie dem Wesen. Es führte sie um den Felsen herum, auf das Gebäude zu. Die Kinder hörten sofort mit ihrem Spiel auf. Viele von ihnen reichten den Männern gerade mal bis zum Knie. Neugierig wurden sie beobachtet und die vorher befürchtete Panik blieb aus.  
  
"Wohin bringen sie uns?", fragte Nathan nun ihren Führer. "Ich hatte angenommen Lucas sei bei ihnen."  
  
"Das war er auch.", antwortete das Wesen ihm.  
  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Nathan kämpfte bereits mit der krampfhaften Angst. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? War ihm etwas zugestoßen?  
  
"Warum jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte Scott skeptisch was Nathan dachte.  
  
"Folgt mir. Ihr werdet schon sehen.", mehr sprach das Wesen nicht zu ihnen. Es führte sie weiterhin wortlos in die Arkaden.  
  
"Ich versteh das nicht. Wieso führt es uns in seine Unterkunft, wenn Lucas jedoch nicht hier ist.", flüsterte Scott seinen beiden Freunden zu. Nathan sah ihn nur an. "Meint ihr sie sind doch feindlich und haben Lucas lediglich zu ihren Zwecken benutzt?"  
  
"Nein.", Tobias schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Sie machen auf mich nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie zu solchen Taten fähig sein."  
  
Sie traten durch die Arkaden hindurch. Hinter sich konnten sie hören wie die Kinder ihr Spiel wieder aufnahmen. Sie folgten einem langem Gang, der weit ins Innere des Gebäudes führte. Unterwegs begegneten sie weiteren Wesen. Viele von ihnen mit mehr oder weniger dicken Bäuchen. Auch sie musterten wie ihre Kinder neugierig die Fremden. Rechts und links des Ganges zeichneten Steinstufen und Bogendurchgänge ihr Bild ab. Doch ihr Führer nahm keine der Abzweigungen. Er führte sie beständig weiter gerade aus.  
  
Nathan schätzte, dass sie bereits an die siebenhundert Meter weit gegangen waren, als sich vor ihnen ein großer Raum auftat. "Das ist unglaublich.", hörte er Scott neben sich sagen. Der große Raum war ein Hangar mit vielen verschiedenen Fahrzeugen. Fast alle schienen Raumschiffe sein. Hier und da waren einige der sandfarbigen Wesen mit Reparatur- und Wartungsarbeiten beschäftigt.  
  
"Kommt hier entlang.", forderte sie ihr Führer auf. Er brachte die Männer ans hintere linke Ende des Hangars. Dort stand ein großes planierraupenartiges Fahrzeug, das gut auch ein Panzer von der Erde hätte sein können. Jedoch dieses hier war kleiner, wirkte wendiger und nicht so schwer und unbeholfen. An seiner Seite glitt eine Tür zur Seite. Das Wesen bedeutete ihnen einzusteigen.  
  
Vorsichtig taten sie wie ihnen geheißen. An den Rändern waren schmale Platten, auf die sie sich setzen. So unbequem sie aussahen, so angenehmer war es aber darauf zu sitzen. Sie kamen sich dennoch wie in einer Gefängniszelle vor. Als der Außerirdischen zu ihnen stieg, schloss sich hinter ihm augenblicklich die Luke. Für kurze Zeit saßen sie in Dunkelheit, dann tat sich vor ihnen in der Mitte der Boden auf, zumindest schien es so, allerdings kam, wie bei der Nachricht von Lucas ein heller Lichtstrahl hervor, der sich auffächerte in eine Kontrollstation.  
  
"Das ist unglaublich." Innerlich musste Nathan lächeln. Sein Freund Scott kam hier wirklich auf seine Kosten. Der Außerirdische ließ seine Finger langsam über das Kontrollpult gleiten. Über ihnen wurde das Metall des Fahrzeuges transparent, anschließend setze es sich in Bewegung. Lautlos, wie es den Insassen schien, fuhren sie auf ein breites Tor zu, das sie in einen dunklen Gang führte, welcher wiederum einen Ausgang aus dem Gebäude darstellte. Wie Nathan fest stellen musste, waren sie wohl jetzt auf der anderen Seite, denn hier gab es keine Arkaden. Nur Fenster und das riesige Tor, durch welches sie hinausfuhren.  
  
"Wird es nicht langsam Zeit, dass wir unser Ziel erreichen?", fragte Scott nach einer ganzen Weile. Das Wesen antwortete ihm jedoch nicht. "Wir sind schon seit einer Stunde unterwegs und langsam beschleicht mich das Gefühl, dass hier etwas oberfaul ist. Was habt ihr mit Lucas gemacht?" Sein Ton wurde zorniger. Tobias hatte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Oberarm gelegt, aber Scott schüttelte sie ab.  
  
"Habt bitte etwas Geduld. Unser Ziel ist nicht mehr fern."  
  
"Warum ist Lucas nicht bei euch, können sie mir das sagen?", fragte Nathan besorgt. Es ging einfach nicht mehr anders. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt aus Sorge um das junge Genie. Von Minute zu Minute wurde er ungeduldiger, konnte kaum noch ruhig sitzen. Ständig suchte er die Wüste außerhalb des Fahrzeuges nach Veränderungen ab.  
  
Aber wieder gab der Außerirdische keine Antwort. "Das hat keinen Sinn!", schimpfte Scott. "Ich habe so die Ahnung, dass man mit uns hier nur Spiele treibt."  
  
"Noch wissen wir es nicht. Also warten wir lieber ab." Tobias versuchte Scotts Gemüt zu beschwichtigen und schien auch Erfolg damit zu haben. Scott lehnte sich trotzig wie ein Schuljunge, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zurück.  
  
"Da ist unser Ziel.", sagte der Außerirdische nach, wie es schien, einer Ewigkeit in die Stille. Neugierig sahen die Männer sich um. Das Fahrzeug fuhr auf mehrere Quaderblöcke zu, die genau dieselbe sandige Farbe hatten, wie das Gebäude der Außerirdischen. So wie es aussah, hatten sie auch dieselbe Größe. Kurz vor der Ansammlung der Blöcke hielten sie an. Im Inneren verfinsterte sich wieder alles und die Konsole verschwand. Die Luke öffnete sich und sie stiegen aus.  
  
"Hier werdet ihr ihn finden. Geht, folgt dem breiten Weg.", sagte der Außerirdische und stieg wieder in sein Fahrzeug.  
  
"Halt!" Scott hatte noch versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber das Fahrzeug setzte sich bereits in Bewegung. "Klasse. Jetzt hat der uns einfach so in der Wüste ausgesetzt."  
  
"Sollte ich auch mal ausprobieren.", witzelte Tobias.  
  
"Sehr komisch."  
  
Nathan beachtete die beiden schon gar nicht mehr. Er war bereits auf den Weg getreten, welcher das Wesen ihnen gezeigt hatte. Die Quaderblöcke schätzte er auf drei bis vier Metern Länge wie auch Höhe. Weiter hinten, schien es jedoch auch größere zu geben.  
  
"Die Dinger sehen zwar genauso aus, wie das große Gebäude vorhin, haben aber jeweils immer nur einen Durchgang.", Tobias war zu Bridger gekommen.  
  
"Wir müssen Lucas finden.", meinte dieser nur und ging voran. Er hatte recht gehabt. Die Blöcke weiter hinten waren größer.  
  
"Das reinste Labyrinth hier.", sagte Scott nach einer Weile.  
  
"Solange wir auf dem Hauptweg bleiben, sollte nichts passieren. Aber du hast Recht. Ziemlich groß das Areal hier. Scheint aber dennoch unbewohnt zu sein.", sagte Tobias.  
  
"Psst.", ermahnte Nathan sie und hielt plötzlich inne.  
  
"Hast du was gehört?", fragte Scott.  
  
"Dort drüben." Nathan schritt sofort in die Richtung, aus der er etwas gehört hatte. Es klang als wäre etwas auf Metall gefallen.  
  
"Da ist jemand.", flüsterte Scott, als sie auf einen der größeren Quaderblocks zu gingen und von weitem durch dessen Öffnung ins Innere sehen konnten. Sie verlangsamten ihre Schritte und gingen darauf zu. Direkt unter dem Öffnungsbogen blieben sie alle stehen und sahen auf die Gestalt, die mitten im Raum mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß und ziemlich beschäftigt schien.  
  
Die Gestalt war eindeutig menschlich. Die langen blonden Haare waren im Nacken säuberlich zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Bridger setzte einen Fuß in den Block hinein. Sein Schritt hallte auf dem metallartigen Boden laut wieder. Erschrocken fuhr die Gestalt herum.  
  
Für kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, dann ging Nathan weiter hinein und blieb kurz vor der Gestalt stehen, die sich langsam erhoben hatte und ihn nun verwundert ansah.  
  
Bridger fing an zu lächeln, er konnte einfach nicht anders. "Lucas."  
  
Auch Lucas sah ihn freudig an. "Die Überraschung ist ihnen echt gelungen!", lachte er und blickte dabei verlegen auf den Boden.  
  
"Hey, das war doch auch meine Absicht!" Nathan konnte sich nicht mehr halten und umarmte seinen jungen Freund herzhaft, der dies erwiderte.  
  
"Commander Keller!", sagte Lucas erfreut, als er Scott erblickte und hielt ihm seine Hand hin, die dieser freudig ergriff.  
  
"Deine Freunde hier sind aber echte Geheimniskrämer. Wir hatten das schlimmste befürchtet, weil die uns nichts über dich erzählen wollten.", meinte Scott nur.  
  
"Mich dürftest du nicht kennen, wenn ich deine Nachricht richtig verstanden habe.", Tobias hielt ihm seine Hand hin. "Ich bin Professor Tobias LeCont." (weiß jemand wie man den richtig schreibt? Mein recorder ist doch hinüber!)  
  
"Freut mich." Dann wandte er sich wieder Bridger zu. "Hat ja nicht lange gehalten das Ding, was?"  
  
"Das möchte ich nicht behaupten. Es würde ja noch alles ganz sein, hätte nicht jemand darauf geschossen."  
  
Lucas wurde leicht bleich. "Mich wollte einer erschießen?"  
  
"Nicht unbedingt dich, aber du oder besser dein Duplikat war einfach das erst beste Ziel."  
  
"Na klasse.", sagte Lucas sarkastisch. "Passiert sowas öfters?"  
  
"Nur wenn man die falschen Leute zu sehr provoziert.", meinte Nathan und klopfte Lucas auf die Schulter.  
  
"Wow, ich muss schon sagen, für einen fast dreißigjährigen siehst du noch recht jung aus.", sagte Scott, der schon die ganze Zeit Lucas angestarrt hatte. Lucas hingegen fand das Kompliment überhaupt nicht so toll. "Dreißig?", fragte er ungläubig. "Ich werde nächsten Monat gerade einmal zwanzig! Wie kommen sie auf dreißig?"  
  
"Moment.", unterbrach Tobias. "Wie lange bist du schon hier Lucas? Deinem Aussehen nach, können es keine zehn Jahre gewesen sein."  
  
"Zweieinhalb, aber sie sehen ebenfalls nicht sehr viel älter aus." Er drehte sich zur Seite und blickte Nathan an. "Captain?"  
  
"Ich glaube, wir müssen uns erst einmal über einige Dinge klar werden. Leider haben wir dafür keine Zeit. Die Sea Quest wird gerade in diesem Moment aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach für kriegerische Zwecke benutzt während wir hier stehen und über das Alter reden.", sagte Bridger.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?", als Lucas hörte, dass die Sea Quest nicht ihrer Bestimmung nach zum Erhalt des Friedens eingesetzt wurde, regte sich Besorgnis in ihm.  
  
"Die Sea Quest ist von einem Feind der UEO gekapert worden. Wir müssen das Schiff wiederbekommen, allerdings hat die Makronesische Allianz einige Neuerungen, was es schwierig machen könnte. Dein Gegenstück war nicht in der Lage die Kontrollen über das Schiff zurück zu erlangen. Du müsstest jetzt sogar versuchen dies von außerhalb zu probieren, was wohl weitaus schwieriger sein wird. Vorausgesetzt, du kommst mit und wirst uns helfen.", klärte ihn Bridger in Kürze auf.  
  
Lucas atmete tief ein. "Ich kann aber nicht sofort aufbrechen. Mir ist klar, wie ernst die Lage ist, aber meine Freunde verdienen es, vorher über meinen Aufbruch informiert zu werden."  
  
"Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Wenn es sich einrichten lässt, würde ich mir das hier alles gerne genauer ansehen.", sagte Scott.  
  
"Ja, das könnte interessant sein.", pflichtete ihm Tobias bei.  
  
Wieder musste das Computergenie lächeln. "Wenn wir noch etwas Zeit haben", dabei sah er Bridger an, der ihm zunickte. "dann kann ich ihnen kurz das ein oder andere zeigen."  
  
"Das wäre fantastisch!" Euphorie durch und durch bei Commander Keller. Bridger glaubte sich einem kleinen Jungen gegenüber. "Du hast während deines Aufenthaltes hier bestimmt mehr herausgefunden, als ich es in der kurzen Zeit jetzt je könnte."  
  
"Das meine ich auch. Kommen sie, ich zeig ihnen gleich mal etwas." Schon war Lucas bei einer Nische an der Wand. Er streckte eine Hand hinein und kurz darauf öffnete sich auf dem Boden eine Falltür. Schmale Stufen führten hinab in die Tiefe, die von einer unbekannten Lichtquelle erhellt wurde. "Bitte nach ihnen!", bot er mit einer entsprechenden Handbewegung an. Commander Keller ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und war bereits fast unten, als Nathan auch nur an die Falltür heran trat. Bevor er jedoch hinabstieg sah er Lucas an. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."  
  
"Ja, das gleiche gilt auch für mich. Ehrlich hatte ich nicht gedacht, sie oder jemand anderen von der Erde jemals wieder zu sehen."  
  
"Lebst du auch hier in diesem... Ort oder bringen dich deine Freunde jeden Tag hierher zum forschen?"  
  
"Ich lebe hier."  
  
"Ganz allein?"  
  
"Es hört sich schockierend an, aber ja." Lucas setzte sich an den Rand der Luke und ließ die Beine baumeln. Bridger hatte sich ebenfalls auf eine der obersten Stufen niedergelassen. Scott und Tobias würden wohl da unten genug zum staunen haben ohne sie all zu schnell zu vermissen. "Warum?", fragte er den Jungen.  
  
"Waren sie dort? Dann haben sie ja gesehen, dass sie sehr damit beschäftigt sind, sich zu reproduzieren. Sie wollen eine neue Gesellschaft aufbauen, das geht jedoch nur, wenn es genügend von ihnen gibt. Naja und derzeit sind es ja nicht viele. Das dauert auch noch etwas, aber ich habe noch nie kleine Kinder leiden können, egal ob menschlich oder nicht. Mir ist der Krach einfach zu viel. Sie kennen mich, wenn ich meine Phasen habe und Ruhe brauche sind kleine Kinder einfach das letzte was ich gebrauchen könnte. Als ich die Ruinen der Kultur entdeckte, die einstmals auf diesen Planeten lebte, zog ich mich immer mehr hierher zurück. Ich hatte sehr viel Zeit nachzudenken."  
  
"Das hört sich an, als würden sie dich langweilen, deine neuen Freunde."  
  
"Nein, das nicht. Doch sie kontrollierten alles, was ich mir aneignete. Auf der einen Seite sollte ich ihnen helfen, aber auf der anderen, lassen sie mich nicht zu nah an sich heran. Vieles von ihrer Technologie habe ich noch nicht verstehen können, weil mir einfach die Informationen dazu fehlten. Zwar gibt es immer wieder welche, die dann und wann eine Ausnahme machen, wie Fedors zum Beispiel, aber..." Er atmete schwer ein und wieder aus.  
  
"Ich verstehe. Wenn der gute Lucas nicht mehr mit Neuigkeiten gefüttert wird, sucht er sich was anderes.", lachte Nathan. "Sag mal, wer hat dem Androiden eigentlich den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt um jeden Preis auf der Sea Quest zu bleiben, auch wenn es heißt Uniform zu tragen?"  
  
Der junge Mann sah seinen Mentor fragend an. "Auf die Idee würde ich nie im Leben kommen! Also von mir hat das Teil das bestimmt nicht." Nach einer kurzen Pause: "Ich bin bei der UEO wirklich Soldat? Was hat mein Vater, denn dazu gemeint?"  
  
"Ja, leider. Aber darüber können wir reden sobald es soweit ist." Er konnte ihm jetzt noch nicht eröffnen, dass die UEO ihn bereits als Deserteur verzeichnet hatte und schon gar nicht, dass sein Vater bereits seit drei Jahren auf der Erde als tot galt. Nein, das konnte er ihm nicht antun. Alles nacheinander.  
  
"Gehen wir runter. Das wird sie sicherlich auch interessieren." Lucas stützte sich mit der einen Hand ab und sprang auf die Stufen vor Nathan hinunter. Glücklicherweise schien er im Moment auch nicht an weiteren Details interessiert zu sein. 


	4. 4

Anm: Als erstes mal wieder ganz vielen lieben Dank Yvanne und Samusa für eure Reviews!!!!!!!!!! Freut mich, dass der eine Satz so gut ankam. ^^ Danke für die richtige Schreibweise von Tobias' Namen, da konnte ich endlich mal dieses Tobias weglassen.  
  
Jetzt habe ich mir ein klein wenig mehr Zeit genommen, wenn man mal von der ganzen Arbeit im Büro absieht. So ganz bin ich mit dem Ergebnis nicht zufrieden, aber ich denke, man kann es so lassen. Viel Spaß mit dem vorliegenden Kapitel! Das nächste ist dann auch wieder schneller da, da ich abends im Bett immer noch geschrieben habe. Die ganze Handlung ist fast schon fertig, muss es nur noch eintippen.  
  
******  
  
"Da seid ihr ja!", rief Scott aufgeregt aus, als Nathan und Lucas endlich am unteren Teil der Treppe ankamen. "Sieh dir das an Nathan!"  
  
"Das ist riesig hier unten.", meinte Bridgder. "Was für ein Material ist das? Sieht aus wie neu." Dabei stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auf.  
  
"Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn du noch mehr rumtrampelst.", schollte Scott seinen Freund.  
  
Lucas war in die Knie gegangen, da auch Professor LaConte über den schwarzen Boden strich. "Es sieht aus wie schwarzer Autolack. Leider habe ich nicht herausfinden können, um was es sich genau handelt. Mir fehlten einfach die nötigen Geräte hierfür. Zerstören kann man es nicht. Das habe ich schon ausprobiert."  
  
"Wie das? Hast du eine Bombe hochgehen lassen?", witzelte Scott.  
  
"Nein. Anfangs wollte ich eine kleine Probe entnehmen um die molekulare Zusammensetzung unterm Mikroskop zu untersuchen, aber keine Chance. Nicht mal einen Krümel habe ich abkratzen können. Sogar Säure ist völlig nutzlos. Das Zeug ist verdammt resistent."  
  
"Keine Schlirren, keine Kratzer. Wenn man das abbauen und verarbeiten könnte, wäre es das perfekte Material für die Außenhülle.", Tobias erhob sich wieder.  
  
"Vermutlich. In den kleineren Geländefahrzeugen habe ich mal die Sensoren manipuliert, damit ich etwas mit arbeiten kann, aber die können das Zeug nirgends lokalisieren. Sie erkennen zwar eine dichte Masse, doch mehr nicht. So wie es aussieht, gibt es nirgends auf diesem Planeten eine ähnliche Konstruktion. Entweder ist das der letzte Rest einer untergegangenen Hochkultur oder wer auch immer hier war kam nicht von hier und ist jetzt nicht mehr hier."  
  
"Wo hast du die Säure her gehabt?", fragte Bridger leicht ermahnend.  
  
Lucas grinste ihn nur an, blieb jedoch eine Antwort schuldig.  
  
"Mich würde mehr interessieren, wo die Energie für das Licht herkommt.", meinte Tobias als er suchend mit den Augen über die Lichtleiste fuhr. Genau an der Übergangsstelle von Wand zu Decke fuhr ein gleichmäßig beleuchteter dünner Streifen entlang. Fast wie eine Leuchtröhre, aber eben nur fast.  
  
"Das", sagte Lucas eindringlich. "ist ein ziemlich raffinierter Mechanismus. Es ist nämlich keine Energie sondern pures Sonnenlicht."  
  
"Wie geht denn das?", Commander Keller blickte den jungen Mann ungläubig an.  
  
"Das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Aber es ist im Prinzip total simpel. Ich hätte mich über die Einfachheit der Lösung ohrfeigen können.", er war wieder aufgestanden. "Es wird ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen sein, ich selber habe es ja auch erst sehr viel später bemerkt, aber an jedem Gebäude ragen an den Kanten vom Boden her einen halben Meter hoch schwarze Streifen auf. Ich wollte mir ein Stück abbrechen, habe mir statt dessen aber nur ordentlich die Hand aufgeschlitzt. Wie auch immer, die Dinger liegen an den Kanten an wie Schienen und dienen dort wohl als Leiter für das Sonnenlicht."  
  
"Demnach ist es Nachts zappenduster hier drin.", stellte Bridger fest.  
  
"Klingt logisch, doch leider falsch."  
  
"Jetzt sag bloß, das Zeug speichert auch noch das Licht."  
  
"Nicht ganz, Captain. Der Planet hat nicht nur mehrere Sonnen, sondern auch mehrere Monde. Fragen sie mich aber bitte nicht nach jedem einzelnen. Ich hatte bereits versucht den allen Namen zu geben, aber wenn man in den ersten Nächten auf diesen Planeten hier immer wieder einen neuen entdeckt, gibt man schnell auf. Jeder hat eine ganz andere Rotationsgeschwindigkeit. Da sind zwei, die habe ich zum Beispiel bisher nur einmal gesehen, da sie sich zum größten Teil im Schatten eines anderen befanden."  
  
"Demnach erhellt das Mondlicht diese Räume genauso wie Tagsüber die Sonne.", schlußfolgerte Tobias.  
  
"Die Sonnen.", verbesserte Lucas. "Aber so hell wie jetzt ist es dann nicht."  
  
"Findest du es nicht ein wenig unheimlich hier ganz allein.", fragte Scott nun.  
  
"Haben sie eine Ahnung, was für Ängste ich schon ausstehen musste.", antwortete Lucas lachend. Er bemerkte Bridgers alarmierten Blick. "Ich zeig ihnen warum. Das hat mich nämlich ganz schön erschreckt gehabt. Wie sie sehen, befinden wir uns hier kurz vor einer Kreuzung. Der rechte Gang ist nicht besonders weit und führt nur in einen anderen Block auf die Oberfläche. Die anderen beiden vor und links von uns gehen jedoch tiefer. Über kurz oder lang kommt man bei denen auch wieder rauf, aber nicht so schnell."  
  
"Also keine große Gefahr sich zu verlaufen.", mutmaste Bridger.  
  
Lucas räusperte sich: "Leider doch. Ich hab mich ganz am Anfang ziemlich verheddert gehabt und dann auch noch nachts. In den tieferen Ebenen ist der ganze Komplex um einiges größer."  
  
"Und wie bist du wieder raus gekommen?", fragte Tobias. "War bestimmt nicht einfach. Die Gänge hier sehen alle gleich aus. Da verliert man schnell die Orientierung."  
  
"Das stimmt. Glücklicherweise bin ich nie ohne Stift und Papier losgezogen. Also habe ich eine Spur aus Schnipseln gelegt.", dabei grinste er keck.  
  
"Nur vergessen einen Plan über dieses Labyrinth anzulegen.", meinte Scott.  
  
"Falsch! Den gibt es mittlerweile, nur hab ich den jetzt nicht bei mir. Doch was ich ihnen zeigen will, ist mir bereits in den Schlaf übergegangen. Da sollten wir uns nicht mehr verlaufen."  
  
"Und wenn doch, hast du dieses Mal nette Gesellschaft." Bridger klopfte dem Genie freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
"Genau. Weitaus angenehmere als beim letzten Mal." Auf einen fragenden Blick Scotts hin, fügte Lucas noch hinzu: "Sie werden es gleich sehen."  
  
"Der Kerl ist der reinste Verschwörer. Kein Wunder, dass die UEO ihn abknallen will!", sagte Commander Keller als sie alle Lucas den linken Gang entlang folgten. Dieser hatte eine leichte Neigung nach unten die, je weiter sie voranschritten, steiler wurde.  
  
"Ich dachte das wären Terroristen gewesen. Wieso sollte die UEO mich erschießen wollen?"  
  
"Lucas", Bridger war neben ihn getreten. "ich wollte dich nicht sogleich mit tausend Dingen überhäufen, doch da dieser Android Ensign und der richtige Mensch dahinter nicht mehr auffindbar war, hat man dich als Deserteur verzeichnet."  
  
"Klasse. Wissen die überhaupt, dass ich nicht mehr auf der Erde bin?" Man konnte die Beunruhigung Lucas' sehen.  
  
"Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, glauben die du wärst noch immer irgendwo auf der Erde und würdest vom Sold leben, den dein Android verdient.", meinte Scott.  
  
"Sind die total bescheuert? Als wenn ich es nötig hätte von dem mickrigen Gehalt eines Ensign leben zu müssen. Haben die überhaupt die richtigen Unterlagen von mir? Dann sollten solche Vorwürfe doch schnell verworfen werden."  
  
"Das habe ich McGath auch gesagt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand mit deinem Forschungsdrang sich einfach auf die faule Haut legt. Das glaube ich nicht."  
  
"Den Beweis haben wir ja hier." Commander Keller ging an den stehen gebliebenen Lucas vorbei.  
  
"Dann wäre es zu gefährlich, wenn ich mitkommen würde.", sagte das Genie leise. Bridger glaubte untergründig Enttäuschung aus seinem Ton zu hören.  
  
"Zerbrich dir darüber mal nicht den Kopf, Kleiner. Uns fällt schon noch was ein. Deine Freunde werden sicherlich auch ein paar Tricks für deine Sicherheit auf Lager haben."  
  
Lucas sah Nathan in die Augen. "Na gut. Denken wir später darüber nach, wie wir mein Leben vor der UEO retten können." Mittlerweile lächelte er wieder etwas. "Anscheinend bedeute ich ihnen nicht genug. War mein Ersatz so schlecht mit seiner Arbeit?"  
  
"Was ich so mitbekommen habe, überhaupt nicht. Ein ziemlich gefragtes Individuum, wenn du mich fragst. Beim letzten Mal hat Darwin sich beschwert, du hättest nicht mehr genügend Zeit für ihn. War stocksauer der gute. Nie wolltest du spielen."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung Darwins sah Lucas mitleidig Bridger an. "Das tut mir leid. Ich würde gerne wieder mit Darwin spielen. Geht es ihm gut?"  
  
Nathan nickte. "Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Dieser Delphin (hahaha! Ich habs nicht mit F geschrieben!!!) weiß sich zu helfen. Nach meinem letzten Kenntnisstand sind Tony und Dagwood ausreichend verplant, so dass ihm gar nicht langweilig werden kann."  
  
"Picolo? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass der was mit Darwin anzufangen wüsste. Dagwood kann ich mir gut vorstellen, aber dieser Vorstadtganove." Genau in dem Moment sah Lucas wo Commander Keller und der Professor waren, während er mit Bridger nach wie vor nicht von der Stelle gewichen waren. "Halt, nicht weitergehen." Mit angezogenen Schultern und zusammengekniffenen Augen wartete er das drohende Unheil ab. Seine Warnung kam zu spät.  
  
"Was zur Hölle ist denn das?", fluchte Commander Keller auf. Professor LaConte fing herzhaft an zu lachen.  
  
"Ganz einfach ausgedrückt, wirkt das auf mich wie eine Energiebarriere und du bist voll dagegen gerannt."  
  
Lucas und Bridger kamen zu ihnen gelaufen. "Von den Dingern gibt es hier übrigens eine Menge. Gerade an Stellen, wo es zu räumlicheren Einrichtungen kommt."  
  
"Das sagst du mir erst jetzt?", fauchte Scott, sich die Nase zuhaltend, da diese blutete, Lucas an.  
  
Auch Bridger musste lachen. "Haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht in der Fremde vorsichtig zu sein?"  
  
"Ja, lacht ihr nur!", Scotts Stimme klang sehr nasal.  
  
Lucas war auf die Knie gegangen. "Sehr freundlich, aber jetzt brauchst du dich auch nicht mehr mir zu Füßen zu werfen."  
  
"Ich werf mich ihnen nicht zu Füßen, Commander. Hier unten ist ein kleines Loch in der Barriere, wenn ich am Boden dieses mit meinen Fingern drüber fahre, dann....", er brach ab und ein kurzes Aufblitzen der Barriere deaktivierte diese. "können wir ungehindert passieren."  
  
"Wie hast du das rausgefunden mit dem Loch?", fragte Professor LaConte.  
  
"Zufällig. Bin genauso dagegen gerannt wie er gerade. Ich habe sie abgetastet. Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Irgendwann bin ich auf keinen Wiederstand mehr gestoßen und dann war das Ding auch schon offen."  
  
"Haben wohl keine Angst vor einbrechenden Menschen gehabt." Scott hielt sich noch immer die Nase, doch das Bluten schien aufgehört zu haben. Vorsichtig stellte er seinen Fuss auf den Boden, der bis gerade ihm noch verwehrt war. "Was kommt nun? Der Gang geht doch noch weiter."  
  
"Wenige Meter, ja, aber da vorne biegt er scharf ab, sehen sie? Da ist ein Raum, der sie bestimmt interessieren wird." Lucas ging wieder vor. Als sie den Raum betraten, bot sich ihnen kein sehr viel anderes Bild als zuvor. Noch immer waren Boden, Wände und Decke aus diesem schwarzen lackgleichen Material und die schmalen Lichtleisten an der Verbindung von Wand zur Decke.  
  
"Das ist kein Raum, mein Junge, sondern ein Saal." Commander Keller war in die Mitte des Saales gegangen und sah sich einmal rundum um.  
  
"Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Solange sie nicht wissen, was ich weiß, kann es auch eine Lagerhalle sein oder einfach nur ein Bunker. Vielleicht ist es sogar ein Heiligtum.", sagte Lucas und setzte ein besserwisserisches Grinsen auf.  
  
"Er hat recht. Kannst du dich daran erinnern, wie wir bei dem letzten Planeten plötzlich in einer Grotte standen und sich dann herausgestellt hat, dass es sich hierbei um den Thronsaal des Herrschers gehandelt hat?"  
  
"Erinner mich bloß nicht daran, Tobias. Wenn ich nochmal eine Begegnung mit kleinen Tentakelmonstern haben möchte, dann lass ich es dich wissen, doch für heute reicht es mir."  
  
"Tentakelmonster?", fragte Lucas Bridger.  
  
"Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich war da nicht dabei."  
  
"Ja, das würde der gute Mann gerne wissen, was? Ich habe auch so meine Geheimnisse und Wissensquellen, von denen du gerne probieren möchtest."  
  
"Und um darüber etwas erfahren zu können, muss erst ich mein Blatt aufdecken?"  
  
"Richtig. Mich würde interessieren, was das für komische Truhen an den Wänden dort drüben sind." Scott zeigte auch gleich auf die dem Durchgang vom Gang gegenüberliegende Wand. Dort waren zwei Truhen aus grauem Stein.  
  
"Sehen aus wie Sarkophärge von der Erde." Tobias war an diese herangetreten. "Fühlt sich auch genauso an."  
  
"Versuchen sie nicht sie zu öffnen.", riet Lucas lässig an die Wand beim Eingang gelehnt. Bridger wich nicht von seiner Seite. Fast schien es als hätte er Angst den jungen Mann jeden Moment verlieren zu können.  
  
"Steckt dort auch irgend so eine Teufelei dahinter?", fragte Scott genervt.  
  
"Nein, aber da ist einfach nichts drinnen und ich habe keine Lust noch mehr kaputte Gegenstände hier unten zu haben." Bridger zog bei den Worten Lucas' die Augenbrauen hoch. "Nur weil dieses schwarze Zeug des Mauerwerks hier unzerstörbar ist, muss das doch nicht auch für die Einrichtung gelten." Dabei musste der ehemalige Sea Quest Captain lachen. Kopfschüttelnd ging er nun ebenfalls zu seinen beiden Freunden an die Steintruhen. "Wie hast du das gemacht? Das ist massiver Fels."  
  
"Wenn ich das sagen, lassen sie mich nie mehr für ein paar Tage bei sich wohnen."  
  
"Stimmt, so langsam mach ich mir nämlich Sorgen, was du meinem Enkel alles für Unsinn beibringen könntest."  
  
"Ihren Enkel? Das haut mich jetzt um, Captain! Wo haben sie einen Enkel her?"  
  
Bridger wollte gerade antworten, aber Scott ging dazwischen. "Entschuldigt Leute, aber ich würde meinen, wir hätten später noch genügend Zeit zum Neuigkeiten austauschen. Der unheimlich kluge und junge Mann dort hinten wollte uns nämlich zeigen, was ihn hier unten mal so fürchterlich erschreckt hat."  
  
"Sie können es einfach nicht mehr abwarten, was?", sagte Lucas mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf.  
  
"Na nun raus mit der Sprache!"  
  
"Stellen sie sich am besten an eine der Wände." An der linken Wand vom Eingang gab es eine schräge Ausbuchtung. "Als ich das erste Mal hier gelandet bin, bin ich mehr aus Zufall mit der Hand über diese Fläche hier gestrichen." Er fuhr mit der Hand leicht an einem Ende hinüber. "Da passierte genau das, wie gerade eben. Das Licht wird dämmriger und in der Mitte des Raumes steht der da!"  
  
Alle sahen sie gebannt auf die Kreatur, die sich nun vor ihnen befand. "Ist das einer von denen, die das hier erbaut haben?"  
  
"Anzunehmen. Mir ist es nicht gelungen seine Sprache zu verstehen. Teilweise konnte ich es entziffern, doch leider nicht genug."  
  
"Seine Sprache? Das Ding spricht?", fragte Nathan und kam an Lucas' Seite.  
  
"Sobald ich herausgefunden hatte, wie ich an dieser Konsole hier arbeiten musste, ja."  
  
"Schon seltsam. Die Wissenschaft war sich immer sicher, dass wenn es Leben im All gibt, dieses Insektenhaft sein soll, aber alle die mir bisher begegneten, waren menschenähnlich." Wieder hatte Lucas es geschafft Scott zu überwältigen.  
  
"Die Tentakelbiester mal ausgenommen.", fügte Tobias grinsend hinzu.  
  
"Die Mistviechter zählen nicht. Aber das hier. Es ist wunderschön und doch so grotesk." Staunend ging er um die Kreatur herum, betrachtete sie von allen Seiten, lies seine Finger hindurch gleiten.  
  
"Der kann noch mehr als nur rumstehen.", flüsterte Lucas Bridger zu.  
  
"Erschreck ihn!", sagte Bridger verschwörerisch lächelnd.  
  
Da Lucas nach wie vor seinen Standort nicht gewechselt hatte, musste er sich nur leicht zur Seite drehen, um die Konsole zu betätigen. Scott war gerade mit dem Gesicht des Wesens beschäftigt, als dieses ihn anzublinzeln begann und auch schon mit Klicklauten begann anzusprechen.  
  
"Wart ihr das?", fragte er erstaunt. Doch da hatte ihn das Wesen bereits am Arm gepackt und zerrt ihn aus dem Raum.  
  
Jetzt bekam Bridger den Mund nicht mehr zu. "Was für ein Hologramm ist das denn?"  
  
"Folgen wir ihm.", sagte Lucas. "Das hat er mit mir auch gemacht, als ich ihn voll aktivierte."  
  
"Das Hologramm hat Festigkeit angenommen.", Professor LaConte war neben Lucas. Eilig liefen sie hinter Commander Keller und seinen seltsamen Führer hinterher.  
  
"Der Vorteil hierbei ist. Der Mechanismus, der ihn zum Leben erweckt hat, deaktiviert auch alle Barriere, die sich auf unserem Weg befinden. Die Festigkeit des Hologrammes habe ich anfangs auf eine ähnliche Funktionsweise zurückgeführt, wie sie auch die anderen Außerirdischen benutzen."  
  
"Du meinst deine Freunde hier.", sagte Bridger.  
  
"Ja genau. Leider habe ich bis heute nicht erfahren, wie sie sich selbst nennen. Aber das spielt im Moment keine Rolle. Fakt ist; Shu Thalia hat dies dementiert. Ich habe ihn mit hierher genommen und einige Tests durchgeführt. Alle negativ. Wie der zu greifbarer Masse kommt, ist mir ein Rätsel."  
  
"Eines von vielen.", stellte Tobias fest.  
  
"Ist ja schön, dass ihr nicht wisst, wie das hier alles funktioniert, aber hätte einer von euch wenigstens mal die Freundlichkeit mich aus den Fängen dieses Dings zu befreien?", rief Scott von vorne.  
  
"Nicht nötig. Du machst das schon irgendwie.", lachte Bridger. Der Anblick war einfach zu komisch. Das Wesen war fast drei Meter groß und zwei Drittel seines Körpers machten schon die Beine aus. Von denen es übrigens drei hatte. Sein Oberkörper war rundlich und recht kurz geraten. Der Hals schien für menschliche Verhältnisse normal, sein Kopf aber wiederum war oval in die Länge gezogen, was wohl auch durch die hohe Stirn gestreckt wurde. An den Armen konnte man zwei Ellbogen erkennen und an jeder Hand befanden sich mehr als nur fünf Finger. Die dunkelbraune Haut hatte Ähnlichkeit mit der faltigen Haut eines Elefanten, wirkte hier durch seine Farbe jedoch wie Leder.  
  
Das Ding wetzte mit dem armen Commander Keller am Arm gepackt durch die Gänge wie eine Kakerlake wenn Nachts in der Küche das Licht angeschalten wurde. Dennoch verloren sie es nicht.  
  
"Hoffentlich finden wir uns nachher wieder raus.", äußerte Bridger seine Bedenken.  
  
"Klar. Sobald er gezeigt hat, was er zeigen wollte, bringt der uns wieder in den Saal zurück."  
  
"Wozu machst machst du dir überhaupt Sorgen? Wir sind doch mit einem Experten unterwegs. Lucas wird uns schon nicht in die Irre führen.", lachte Tobias.  
  
"Ich mache mir aber Sorgen. Der Kerl hat einen ziemlich festen Griff. Meine gesamte Blutzufuhr ist bereits unterbrochen!" Scott war ziemlich genervt.  
  
"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Scott!", rief Bridger.  
  
"Nathan hat recht. Du wolltest doch immer was außergewöhnliches erleben. Warum genießt du nicht einfach die Gelegenheit Bekanntschaft mit einer neuen Art zu machen?", sagte nun noch Tobias.  
  
"Mir ist es lieber eine solche Begegnung auf meine Art durchzuführen."  
  
"Wir sind schon da.", sagte Lucas und verlangsamte sein Tempo. Wieder waren sie in einen großen Raum getreten, der zu Mitte hin abfiel. Das Wesen hatte Scott losgelassen und trat auf die Mitte zu.  
  
Sich den Arm reibend trat Commander Keller zu den anderen an den Eingang zu seinen Freunden, die dort nach Lucas' Vorbild stehen geblieben sind. "Gibt es wieder eine Überraschung, dass ihr alle hier steht?"  
  
"Wenn sie befürchten, mehrere von denen könnten jetzt auftauchen, die sie im festen Griff durch den Komplex schleifen, kann ich sie beruhigen.", erklärte Lucas. "Hier oben haben wir nur eine bessere Sicht auf alles."  
  
In der Luft vor ihnen begannen sich Symbole zu manifestieren. "Ebenfalls holographische Projektionen?", fragte Scott.  
  
Lucas nickte. "Das sind Schriftzeichen. Was ich bereits entziffern konnte, sieht mir nach einer Beschreibung ihrer Kultur aus."  
  
"Doch du hast noch nicht genug entziffert, um es genau sagen zu können, richtig?", fragte Bridger ihn.  
  
"Leider. Es ist nur ein winziger Bruchteil von dem ganzen, den ich bisher lesen konnte. Ich meine, sie können es selber sehen. Ihre Schrift setzt sich nicht nur aus Zeichen zusammen. Wir haben hier alle möglichen Formen von Hiroglyphen und Keilschriften. Teilweise sind auch Silbenzeichen dabei."  
  
"Gerade für einen Computerspezialisten kein leichtes Gebiet.", sagte Scott.  
  
"Meine Mutter ist Archäologin. Ich kenne mich daher etwas aus und hatte nicht so viele Probleme, falls sie das damit sagen wollten."  
  
"Gibt's bei dir in der Familie auch noch was anderes außer Wissenschaftler?"  
  
"Wir sollten an die Oberfläche zurück kehren.", schlug Lucas vor.  
  
"Kommt unser neuer Freund nicht mit?" Tobias sah zu dem Wesen nach unten.  
  
"Der findet schon von selbst wieder zurück, sobald er mit seinem Programm da unten durch ist."  
  
"Hat der noch mehr zu zeigen?", wollte Commander Keller wissen.  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich werde ihnen gerne meine Aufzeichnungen zur Verfügung stellen. Wir verpassen hier nichts."  
  
"Notfalls kommen wir zurück. Doch ich habe bereits ziemlichen Hunger und möchte etwas essen." Bridger legte seinen Arm um Lucas. "Gehen wir." 


	5. 5

Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review Samusa!!! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.  
  
"Und?", fragte Henderson, als Jonathan Ford die Brücke betrat. Er war zuvor mit dem Captain in der Offiziersmesse gewesen. Über eine Stunde hatte die Besprechung mit dem Generalsekretär, der kurz zuvor an Bord gekommen war, gedauert.  
  
"Wir sollen uns Gefechts bereit machen. Heute morgen wurde eine Forschungsstation der UEO zerstört. Keine Überlebenden."  
  
"Die Sea Quest?"  
  
Jonathan nickte nur. "Nach den zwei Kolonien, die sie gestern eingenommen haben, hat sich das Ausdehnungsgebiet der Allianz um fünf Prozent erweitert. Angeblich befanden sich in der Forschungsstation geheime Aufzeichnungen, die niemand in die Hände bekommen dürfte."  
  
"Wieso? Haben die dort neue Waffen getestet? Oder wieder so eine Vertuschungssache wie mit den G.E.L.F.s?", Tony war zu ihnen heran getreten.  
  
"Nach den Berichten handelte es sich um eine reine geologische Forschungsstation. Sie haben den Lebensraum bei Vulkanen studiert. Bei den Aufzeichnungen handelte es sich um neu entdeckte Bakterienstämme, die in der Medizin verwendet werden könnten. Wie dem auch sei, die UEO hat sich dazu entschlossen nicht mehr tatenlos zu zusehen. Die Meldung zur Mobilmachung ging an weitere Schiffe, nicht nur an uns."  
  
"Commander, Sir, die Sensoren melden gerade, das ein fremdes Schiff aufgetaucht ist.", meldete O'Neill.  
  
"Makronesisch?", fragte der Commander mit besorgtem Blick.  
  
"Äh, nein Sir! Wir können es nicht identifizieren."  
  
"Auf den Schirm Lieutenant.", befahl Hudson, der gerade in Begleitung McGath's die Brücke betrat. Henderson und Picolo nahmen sofort ihre Posten ein.  
  
Auf dem großen Hauptschirm erschien das Bild eines Schifftypens, den keiner von ihnen jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. "Was ist das?", fragte Ford ungläubig. Es war oval mit einer schmalen Spitze am Bug. Insgesamt drei Flügelblätter waren um die Außenhülle angebracht.  
  
"Die Sensoren können das Material des Schiffes nicht identifizieren.", meldete Henderson.  
  
"Rufen sie sie!", befahl Hudson.  
  
O'Neill hatte die rechte Hand an den Lautsprecher seines Headsets, als er sich zum Captain herumdrehte. "Das ist nicht mehr notwendig. Sie haben uns bereits gerufen."  
  
"Worauf warten sie dann? Auf den Schirm mit ihnen!", herrschte Hudson den Lieutenant an.  
  
"Brauchen sie immer so lange, um auf einen Ruf zu antworten, Oliver?" Auf dem Schirm war ein fröhlich lächelnder Nathan Bridger zu sehen sowie ein Mann, der zumindest einen gewissen Teil der Crew bekannt war. Nämlich denen, die Hyperion überlebt hatten.  
  
"Sie wissen wohl einfach nicht, wann sie aufhören sollen?", brachte Hudson hervor.  
  
"Ich bin nur daran interessiert mein altes Schiff wieder zu beschaffen. Mir passt es nämlich nicht, dass es zur Zerstörung des Friedens missbraucht wird, anstatt das Gegenteil zu bewirken, wozu es eigentlich erbaut worden ist."  
  
"Nathan", mischte McGath sich ein. "sagen sie, was sie wollen und dann lassen sie diese Leute hier ihre Arbeit tun!"  
  
"Das habe ich bereits." Bridgers Gesicht wurde ernst. "Lucas ist hier bei mir und mit ihrer Erlaubnis würden wir gerne zu ihnen an Bord kommen."  
  
Hudsons Mundwinkel zuckten. Der Commander spürte wie sehr seinem Vorgesetztem die Bitte Bridgers missfiel. "Captain," er hatte sich zu ihm rüber gebeugt und redete gerade so laut, dass der neben Hudson stehende Generalsekretär es ebenfalls noch hören konnte. "das dort ist Tobias LaConte, der Kerl, dessen Heimat Hyperion ist. Darum können unsere Sensoren das Material seines Schiffes nicht identifizieren. Es stammt nämlich nicht von hier."  
  
"Wir erwarten sie.", sprach McGath. Der Hauptschirm zeigte daraufhin wieder das Raumschiff im blauen Ozean vor ihnen.  
  
"Ich hoffe sie haben sich das gut überlegt.", sagte Hudson missbiligend.  
  
"Sämtliche Versuche die Sea Quest zurück zu holen, sind gescheitert. Wolenczak ist eine unserer letzten Chancen, vielleicht die Letzte überhaupt. Er und dieser Außerirdische, wenn wir seine Technologie für uns gewinnen können. Stellen sie sich nur vor, welche Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten sich für unsere Flotte ergeben könnten. Es wird Zeit die UEO wieder als fortschrittlichste Macht unter den Meeren zu manifestieren. Alles was wir tun müssen, ist uns mit ihnen friedlich zu stellen. Wenn dies bedeutet Wolenczak wieder in den Dienst zu stellen und nach Bridgers Willen zu operieren, dann soll es so sein.", erläuterte McGath seine geplante Vorgehensweise.  
  
Captain Hudson war von diesem Gedanken nach wie vor nicht so angetan. Für ihn zählte nur das Irdische, das hier und jetzt. Was würde es bringen die eigene Technologie mit außerirdischer zu kreuzen. Sie hatten einen Feind aufzuhalten, aber der Generalsekretär würde lieber Freundschaft mit Außerirdischen schließen und Deserteure verschonen. Doch nicht mit ihm. Er würde mit dem Wissenschaftler schon noch abrechnen. Noch hatte ihm sein Vorgesetzter keine offizielle Entlastung Wolenczaks vorgelegt, demnach konnte er ihn festnehmen.  
  
Hinter ihnen öffnete sich das breite Schott zur Brücke. Fast alle Blicke waren auf die immer größer werdende Öffnung gerichtet.  
  
Bridger trat als erster die zwei Stufen hinab, dann folgte ein junger Mann ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Neugierig sah er von einem Offizier zum anderen.  
  
"Das ist wirklich ein beeindruckendes Schiff. Mein Kompliment.", sagte Bridger, als er vor Hudson und McGath stehen blieb.  
  
"Haben sie es nach dem Vorbild der Sea Quest entworfen?", fragte Lucas. Als er jedoch den Versuch unternahm eine der Stationen genauer zu untersuchen, wurde er unsanft von Hudson zurück geschoben.  
  
"Mr. Wolenczak, neugierige Blicke können sie sich im Moment leider nicht leisten. Nicht solange ich hier auf der Brücke die Befehlsgewalt besitze. Außerdem bewegen sie sich auf meinen Schiff auf dünnem Eis. Können sie sich nicht vorstellen warum?" Auf einen Wink Hudsons hin, richteten zwei Wachmänner, die am Schott zur Brücke ihre Stellung hielten, die Waffen auf Lucas. Mit Deserteuren wurde nicht anderes verfahren. Hudsons Mundwinkel zierte ein fieses Lächeln.  
  
"Verdammt, McGath. Sie begehen einen großen Fehler! Er kann ihnen helfen. Wollen sie ihn wirklich durch diesen Dummkopf erschießen lassen?" Bei der Beleidigung zeigte Bridger auf Hudson. "Er hat die Sea Quest schon lange vor ihrem Verschwinden verlassen gehabt. Können sie das nicht begreifen oder ziehen sie immer ihre sturen Eigenheiten durch?", Nathan schrie regelrecht den Generalsekretär an.  
  
"Es geht hier um Sicherheit und nicht Humanität. Wir haben keine Beweise dafür, dass uns dieser Mann hier helfen kann.", sagte Hudson im Befehlston. Die Beleidigung nahm er Bridger sehr übel. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch die beiden Wachmänner, die den jungen Wissenschaftler bedrohten mit ihren Waffen, warfen diese zu Boden, da sie plötzlich angefangen hatten zu glühen. Die Männer stöhnten vor Schmerzen auf, an ihren Handflächen hatten sich Brandblasen gebildet.  
  
"Wenn sie nochmals eine Waffe auf mich richten, wird dasselbe wieder passieren.", sagte Lucas tocken.  
  
"Ist das eine Drohung?", fragte Hudson, wobei er sich vor dem jungen Mann steif hinstellte.  
  
"Sollten sie auf eine bestehen, dann können sie es als eine verzeichnen."  
  
"Wie haben sie das gemacht?", fragte McGath ungläubig.  
  
"Das spielt keine Rolle." Lucas wandte sich von Hudson ab und ging zu Bridger, dessen fragender Blick Bände sprach. Unauffällig berührte Lucas dessen Hand kurz. Doch in diesem kurzem Moment spielte sich vor Nathans innerem Auge eine Szene ab, die wohl kurz vor ihrem Abflug sich ereignet haben musste.  
  
Während er mit Scott und Tobias das Schiff startklar machte, wollte Lucas sich nochmals von seinen Freunden verabschieden und noch einige Dinge einpacken. Jetzt sah Bridger, was aber wirklich in den letzten Minuten vor dem Start passiert war. Fedors hatte schon am Morgen Bedenken geäußert gehabt, dass es für Lucas auf der Erde in der derzeitigen Situation gefährlich werden könnte und er doch lieber mitkommen wollte. Das Gespräch endete mit einem Einsehen Fedors. Aber er hatte es nicht akzeptiert und nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, wo er nochmals allein mit seinem menschlichen Freund sprechen konnte. Er bestand nach wie vor darauf das junge Computergenie auf seinen Heimatplaneten zum Schutz begleiten zu dürfen. Letztendlich gab Lucas dann auch nach und der Außerirdische verschmolz in dessen Körper.  
  
Die Bilder verwirrten ihn. Sollte das heißen, Fedors war hier in Lucas und hatte soeben die Sicherheitsleute entwaffnet? Bridger sah in die blauen Augen seines jungen Freundes. Würde er ihm später alles erklären?  
  
"Nun," Lucas wandte sich an McGath und Hudson, wich aber nicht von Bridgers Seite. "ich bin hier, um ihr Flottenschiff zurück zu holen. Wenn sie also meine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, und über kurz oder lang müssen sie das, sollte ich vorher die Möglichkeit erhalten den visuellen Speicher des Androiden zu sehen. Nachdem was ich gehört habe, wäre es nicht sonderlich ratsam einfach drauf los zu hacken. Zum anderen fehlen mir über zehn Jahre Wissen über die Entwicklung der Computertechnologie. Je eher wir anfangen um so schneller kann ich ihnen die Sea Quest zurück holen!"  
  
"Wie kann man nur eine solch überhebliche Arroganz an den Tag legen?", zischte Hudson.  
  
"Indem man über eine reele Anschauung seiner Fähigkeiten und ein ordentliches Selbstbewusstsein verfügt.", antwortete Lucas kes darauf.  
  
"Daran scheint es ihnen wirklich nicht zu mangeln, Wolenczak. Ihr maschinelles Gegenstück hat mir da weitaus besser gefallen. Zumindest hatte es einen präsentableren Haarschnitt als sie."  
  
Innerlich stimmte Lucas dem zu. Die Haare waren wirklich zu lang, sobald sich die Gemüter beruhigt und er etwas Zeit hatte, würde er sich darum kümmern. "Mein maschinelles Gegenstück hat die Sea Quest nicht vor der feindlichen Übernahme bewahren können. Ich wette die waren die letzten Tage nicht untätig und es wird mir nicht schwer fallen im Internet böse Presse zur UEO zu finden."  
  
"Da haben sie leider recht." McGath hatte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen gefaltet. Langsam kam er auf Lucas zu. "Die Makronesische Allianz hat bereits mehrere unabhängige Kolonien im Grenzgebiet angegriffen und heute morgen haben sie eine UEO Forschungsstation zerstört. Da wir die Informationen über den Verlust der Sea Quest noch zurück gehalten haben, nahmen alle an, wir seien es selbst gewesen. Hätten wir von dem Verlust berichtet, wäre die UEO ebenfalls in der Gunst ihrer Gönner gesunken."  
  
"Weil sie ihr Flottenschiff ein zweites Mal verloren haben, kaum das sie wieder im Besitz dieses waren.", sagte Lucas.  
  
"Genau. Bevor jetzt alle Streitkräfte gegen die Allianz ins Gefecht ziehen bin ich jedoch gezwungen davon zu berichten. Unsere Kräfte haben bereits den Befehl erhalten sich in Position zu begeben, doch wenn sie es wirklich schaffen sollten und das Boot zurück bringen, blieben uns gewisse Peinlichkeiten erspart. Können sie es?" McGath sah den jungen Mann eindringlich an.  
  
"Solange ich den visuellen Speicher nicht gesehen habe, kann ich keine sicheren Zusagen treffen. Außerdem werde ich auch etwas Zeit benötigen. Es ist nicht von einer Minute auf die andere getan."  
  
"Gut." Der Generalsekretär drehte sich herum. "Nehmen sie Kurs auf das Hauptquartier."  
  
"Aye, Sir.", Ford begab sich auf seinen Posten.  
  
"Wieviel Zeit sie haben werden hängt jedoch von der Allianz ab und nicht von uns. Beeilen sie sich also.", sagte der Generalsekretär noch zu Lucas.  
  
"Bei allem Respekt, Herr Generalsekretär. Ich bin entschieden dagegen. Der Kerl hat zwei meiner Männer ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken entwaffnet. Weiß Gott, wie er das angestellt hat und nebenbei unerlaubterweise seinen Posten verlassen. Aber ihn wollen sie über die weitere Zukunft der UEO entscheiden lassen!", protestierte Hudson energisch. Lucas hatte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und beobachtete ihn. Der Kerl war kein freundlicher Zeitgenosse. Sein Gegenstück hatte es bestimmt nicht leicht mit ihm gehabt.  
  
"Wissen sie, wenn ich mir Mr. Wolenczak hier so ansehe, dann bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob das was ich glaube richtig ist oder die Aussagen Captain Bridgers stimmen. Womöglich ist es doch wahr und dieser junge Mann hier war schon lange von Bord, bevor die Sea Quest damals verschwand. Dann stimmt die Behauptung er hätte seinen Posten verlassen natürlich nicht. Denn als Zivilist können wir ihn nicht militärisch zur Verantwortung ziehen." McGath betrachtete Lucas eingehend.  
  
"Falls es notwendig sein sollte kann ich ihnen gerne eine ausreichende Erklärung vorlegen. Doch in ihrer derzeitigen Situation ist davon abzuraten."  
  
"Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie uns helfen können, wenn nicht sind sie einer der Hauptverantwortlichen. Das ist ihnen hoffentlich bewusst. Wir werden noch einige Zeit bis Cape Quest brauchen. Mr. Picolo, wenn sie wohl unseren beiden Gästen ein Quartier zuweisen würden."  
  
Tony nickte dem Generalsekretär zu. "Jawohl, Sir." Captain Bridger und Lucas bedeutete er ihm zu folgen. Schweigend führte Tony sie durch das Boot. "Bevor wir zu den Gästequartieren gehen, bin ich gebeten worden sie noch vorher zu jemand anderen zu bringen.", sagte er und machte einen Knick nach rechts. Nun befanden sie sich in einem Teil des Schiffes, dem der Moon Pool der Sea Quest ähnelte. Vor ihnen tauchte in einem rechteckigen Becken Wasser aufblasend ein graues Wesen auf.  
  
"Darwin!" Lucas lief freudig zu dem Delphin. Bei der Umarmung hing er fast im Becken drin. Bridger eilte lieber nach um ihn fest zu halten. "Nicht so stürmisch ihr zwei!", lachte er.  
  
"Lucas wieder da, kann spielen mit Darwin.", übersetzte der Vocoder die Laute des Delphins.  
  
"Genau!", stimmte Lucas seinem delphinischem Freund zu. "Zeit haben wir noch genug." Der junge Mann strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Immer wieder beugte er sich vor um zärtlich den Delphin auf die Schnautze und die Melone zu küssen. Auch der Delphin schien nicht genug von dem Genie zu bekommen.  
  
"Ich bin schon von oben bis unten durchnässt durch euch zwei!"  
  
"Einfach Abstand halten. Hat ja keiner gesagt, das sie mit reinspringen sollen, Captain.", glücklich streichelte Lucas über die Melone Darwins und tätschelte seine Seite.  
  
"Mit reinspringen? Lucas, du hast noch die selben Sachen an, wie vor zwei Tagen, als wir dich gefunden haben."  
  
"Dann wird's ja Zeit, dass die gewaschen werden.", meinte Lucas darauf nur achselzuckend.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.", hörte Tony seinen ehemaligen Captain sagen als er neben ihn trat. Hielt jedoch genug Abstand, um durch die wiedervereinigten Freunde nicht ebenfalls seine Uniform nass spritzen zu lassen. "So aufgekratzt war Darwin schon lange nicht mehr.", meinte er dann.  
  
"Ist doch verständlich. Er hat lange auf seinen menschlichen Freund verzichten müssen.", antwortete Bridger. Ihm war die Freude ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Wir haben uns doch auch um Darwin gekümmert. Hey Cap, sagen sie jetzt nur nicht uns fehlte das gewisse Extra. Na gut, bei Dagwood vielleicht, aber nicht bei mir! Ich bin sogar draußen im Meer mit ihm geschwommen. Luke garantiert nicht!"  
  
"Eifersüchtig?", lachte Lucas.  
  
"Die zwei haben eine ganz besondere Verbindung zueinander, die bisher bei Darwin gefehlt hat. Eine Verbindung die ganz plötzlich nur durch die Anwesenheit Lucas' bei Darwin diese Aufregung hervorruft. Er spürt es einfach, dass der Lucas hier ein anderer ist, als die Person, die früher immer bei ihm war. Und Lucas ja auch.", erklärte Bridger. So ganz sicher war er sich selbst dabei nicht, aber die zwei sahen zumindest so aus, als würde es zutreffen.  
  
"Womit wieder ein Problem gelöst wäre."  
  
"Scott? Ich dachte ihr bleibt auf dem Schiff." Nathan war erstaunt. Hatten sie nicht genau das ausgemacht? Scott und Tobias würden für Notfälle auf ihrem Schiff bleiben.  
  
"Hatten wir auch vor. Die UEO bat uns jedoch freundlichst Captain Bridger und Lucas Wolenczak auf der Herakles nach Cape Quest zu begleiten." Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand nahe des Beckenrandes. "Aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, komme ich dir jetzt nicht zu nahe. Du siehst aus, als wärst du gerade aus dem Pool gekommen."  
  
"Ford hat dem Captain und dem Generalsekretär gesagt, wer Professor LaConte wirklich ist. McGath hat darauf hin Gold gerochen.", sagte Tony.  
  
"Geheimnisse bleiben auf diesem Boot wohl nicht lange geheim. Das war zu erwarten, darum bin auch nur ich an Bord gekommen. Tobias folgt uns, wird jedoch beim ersten Anzeichen einer Gefahr verschwinden."  
  
"Dir ist klar was das bedeutet, Scott?", Bridger wandte sich von Lucas und Darwin ab. "Falls die hier abdrehen, weil sie unbedingt die ersten sein wollen mit Kenntnissen über außerirdische Technologien sitzt du auf diesem Schiff wie auf dem Präsentierteller."  
  
"Aber ich bin ein Mensch! Wenn sie von mir die biologischen Vorgänge wissen wollen, brauchen sie mich nicht mehr aufzuschneiden. Mein Wissen ist auch nicht besonders weitreichend. Der Kerl dort hat da bereits mehr Erfahrung." Commander Keller nickte in Lucas Richtung. "Tobias hätte niemals die Chance so einfach von hier wieder zu verschwinden wie ich."  
  
Das war eigentlich nicht Bridgers Primärsorge. Ihn beschäftigte viel eher die Frage wie Lucas' außerirdischer Freund den Planeten wieder verlassen sollte, wenn LaConte samt Schiff weg wäre. Er konnte doch nicht ständig in Symbiose mit Lucas leben. Außerdem störte ihn dieser Gedanke enorm. War das nun wirklich sein Lucas, der hier bei ihm war oder Fedors?  
  
Lucas hatte dem ganzen mehr beiläufig als interessiert zugehört. Er saß auf dem Beckenrand mit Darwins Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel, nach wie vor streichelte er den Delphin. "Wolltest du uns nicht zweigen, wo wir bis zur Ankunft in Cape Quest untergebracht werden?", fragte er Tony.  
  
"Wenn du deine Wiedersehensfeier mit dem Goldfisch beendet hast."  
  
"Sind wir fertig, Goldfisch?" Als Antwort tauchte der Delphin wieder ins Wasser. "Ja, wir sind fertig.", lächelte Lucas.  
  
"Na, dann." Tony drehte sich gerade herum, doch Lucas hielt ihn zurück. "Stopp! Ich brauche noch den Vocoder. Ohne gehe ich hier nicht weg."  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, das Captain Hudson dies erlauben würde.", meinte Tony.  
  
"Der Captain hat da überhaupt nichts zu erlauben. Das ist meine Erfindung, auf meinen Namen läuft das Patent. Dieser Hudson ist der Letzte der mir in dieser Sache was zu verbieten hat."  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte Bridger das gelbe Gerät entdeckt und drückte es Lucas in die Hand. "Sag ihm das bitte nicht ins Gesicht. Der dreht gerne Leute durch den Fleischwolf. Dein Ersatz stand bei ihm schon oben auf der Liste, was mit dir persönlich geschehen würde will ich mir gar nicht erst ausmalen, da du ja doch etwas wilder vom Wesen her bist."  
  
"Ich mag den Kerl auch nicht, Lucas.", sagte Scott. "Viel zu sturr und militärisch. Ist eiskalt. Wegen solchen Leuten wird die Welt den Bach runter gehen."  
  
"Was für ein Glück, das er bei der Navy ist, was? So würdest du nie Gefahr laufen, mit ihm aneinander zu geraten mit deinen Raummissionen." Bridger legte seinen Arm freundschaftlich um Scotts Schulter, auf der anderen Seite hakte er sich bei Lucas unter. "Dann zeigen sie uns mal unsere Suiten, Mr. Picolo."  
  
****** Anm: Ich will auch einen Delphin! Das musste mal gesagt werden. Da jetzt nur noch ein Kapitel kommt, wollte ich euch bitten mir zu sagen von welcher Staffel meine nächste Story sein soll. Für zwei und drei liegen mir genügend Ideen vor... mit der ersten kann ich euch allerdings nur eine anbieten. Also, sagt mir was ihr wollt und ich lasse euch in meinem letzten Kapitel etwas weiter auswählen. Ihr könnt aber auch schon jetzt wünsche die präziser sind äußern. 


	6. 6

"Mehr wissen sie nicht?"  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid. Ich habe absichtlich gewartet, um dich nicht zu sehr mit lauter neuen Sachen zu überhäufen."  
  
Sie befanden sich im Hauptquartier in einem Raum, der sich in der Sicherheitszone befand. Vor Lucas auf dem Boden lagen die Überreste seines Androiden. Lucas' Blick drückte unsäglichen Schmerz aus. "Hat man nach meinem Vater gesucht?"  
  
"Natürlich, leider erfolglos. Wie auch damals bei der Sea Quest."  
  
"Darum will meine Mutter nichts von mir wissen. Aber das hat sie ja noch nie. Wahrscheinlich kam ihr das gerade gelegen. Ihm bestimmt auch.", sagte er bitter.  
  
"Nein, Lucas. Das glaube ich nicht! Es ist nur einfach viel zu viel Zeit vergangen. Deine Mutter wird Angst haben den damals empfundenen Schmerz nur ein zweites Mal durchmachen zu müssen, wenn sie sich dir sofort öffnet. Sie hatte wieder begonnen ihr eigenes Leben zu leben. Gib ihr Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ihr Sohn lebt und immer für sie da ist, sollte sie ihn brauchen."  
  
"Und mein Vater?"  
  
"Vielleicht ist auch er irgendwo noch am Leben." Bridger ging neben Lucas in die Knie und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Falls du aber jemanden brauchst, der jederzeit für dich da ist, dann hat sich bei mir nichts geändert. Du bist nach wie vor gern bei mir gesehen."  
  
"Sie haben doch ihren Sohn wieder. Der Ersatz ist also nicht notwendig."  
  
"Noch habe ich ihn nicht. Es kann sein, dass er bereits doch tot ist. In Zeiten wie diesen ist alles möglich und nur weil die Möglichkeit besteht, mein Sohn könnte noch leben, ändert das absolut nichts an meiner Beziehung zu dir. Ich wollte immer für dich da sein, da dies deine eigenen Eltern nicht konnten oder wollten. Und ich fühle mich auch weiterhin für dich verpflichtet. Wenn es also so sein sollte und du niemanden hast, zu dem du könntest; meine Tür steht dir jederzeit offen." Lucas sah den Captain lange Zeit an. Wortlos machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit kleinere Teile aus dem Androiden auszubauen.  
  
"Das ist es.", sagte Fedors und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein schmales Metallplätchen. Der Außerirdische hatte den Körper des Junggenies verlassen, nachdem sie sich sicher waren, dass sich in dem Raum keine Kameras befanden oder sie gestört werden könnten.  
  
"Sehen wir es uns an." Lucas steckte das Speicherplättchen in ein Lesegerät ein. Ein holografisches Display erschien. "Wieviel Zeit ist vergangen seit der Deaktivierung des Androiden und dem Entdecken des Übergriffes auf das System der Sea Quest?"  
  
"Eine halbe Stunde mindestens.", antwortete Bridger ihm.  
  
"Okay,." Auf dem Lesegerät waren eine Handvoll Tasten angebracht, die Lucas nun drückte, anschließend spielten sich vor ihnen die Ereignisse ab, die kurz vor der feindlichen Übernahme stattfanden. Als sich die Projektion aus schaltete, fuhr Lucas nachdenklich mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
  
"Was denkst du?"  
  
"Ich brauche Informationen. Das alles hier ist sehr vage und könnte alles mögliche sein. Vielleicht kann ich auch aus Pressemeldungen führender Softwarefirmen etwas finden. Ein solcher Hackangriff muss eine gewisse Entwicklungszeit durchlaufen haben. Es wäre recht ungewöhnlich, sollten keine ähnlichen Fälle bekannt sein."  
  
"Du holst das Boot zurück?"  
  
Langsam nickte der junge Mann. "Das sollte kein Unding sein. Nur werde ich noch etwas Zeit benötigen. Auf dem Speicher befinden sich noch weitere Daten, die ich mir vorher ansehen möchte, auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt mit unserem Fall zu tun haben."  
  
"Dann lass ich dich jetzt allein."  
  
"Captain." Lucas stand auf. "Da für mich derzeitig keine Gefahr besteht, ist es auch nicht notwendig mich von Fedors bewachen zu lassen."  
  
"Ich soll ihn zu Scott bringen?"  
  
"Nein.", warf Fedors ein.  
  
"Doch! Bitte," Lucas machte eine kurze Pause. "nur ein wenig Zeit, um mehr bitte ich nicht. Solange ich für die UEO von Nutzen bin, werden sie mir nichts tun. Außerdem wurden mir gerade einige Dinge berichtet, für die ich etwas Ruhe brauche um sie zu verarbeiten. Captain Bridger kann dich zu Professor LeConte und Commander Keller bringen. Auf dem Schiff bist du genauso geschützt wie ich derzeitig. Natürlich vorausgesetzt sie stimmen dem zu, Captain?" Bei seinen letzten Worten sah das Computergenie zu Bridger.  
  
"Kann ich noch nach freiem Willen handeln wenn er...", Nathan fehlten die Worte um es genau zu beschreiben. Er machte einige Gesten mit seinen Händen in die Richtung Fedors.  
  
"Machen sie sich da mal keine Sorgen. Sie werden gar nicht merken, dass er überhaupt noch da ist.", lachte Lucas, doch sein Blick war bitter. Bridger hätte so gerne mehr für seinen jungen Freund getan, aber er würde es nicht zu lassen, das wusste er.  
  
"Dann sehen wir uns später.", sagte er und Fedors verschmolz mit seinem Körper.  
  
******  
  
"Es ist jetzt folgendermaßen. Ich habe mir etwas überlegt, wie ich Zugriff auf unser System erlange, allerdings müsste ich vorher einen Test über eines der UEO Schiffe durchführen.", erklärte Lucas den Versammelten, die aus Generalsekretär McGath, den Führungsoffizieren der Sea Quest, und Captain Bridger bestanden. Es war allerhöchste Zeit geworden, dass er sie über Fortschritte informierte. Seit er den Speicher des Androiden ausgebaut hatte, waren sechzehn Stunden vergangen. Ein Zeitfenster in dem die Allianz einiges an Unheil hätte anrichten können, doch glücklicherweise verhielt sie sich ruhig. Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, wie alle vermuteten und je eher sie nun die Kontrollen zurück erhielten umso besser.  
  
"Könnten sie sich genauer erklären?", fragte McGath.  
  
"Natürlich." Lucas lief vor den dem Tisch auf und ab. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu den Anwesenden herum. "Das Problem, weshalb dieser Übergriff stattfand ohne das etwas dagegen unternommen werden konnte, war, weil der Eindringling sich überall im System manifestiert zu haben schien. Also konnten keine Bereiche gesperrt werden, um diese zu sichern. Er hatte bereits ungehinderten Zugriff auf alle Stationen. Zum anderen ist der Übergriff mittels Leitstrahl erfolgt. Das Trägersignal konnte sich in dem Strahl verstecken und wenn dazu noch unregelmäßig die Frequenz wechselt, finden sie ihn praktisch nie."  
  
"Wenn ich den Generalsekretär richtig verstanden habe, dann wollte er wissen, wozu sie einen Test durchführen müssen und nicht wie es zum Verlust unseres Flottenschiffes kam.", unterbrach Hudson das Computergenie barsch.  
  
"Wozu ich einen Test brauche? Ganz einfach; ich bin von ihnen verpflichtet worden die Sea Quest zurück zu holen und um zu gewährleisten, dass mir dieses gelingt, werde ich mich per UEO Satelliten in das System der Excelsior einhacken.", antwortete Lucas im respektlosesten Ton, den er für Hudson erübrigen konnte. Dessen Miene spiegelte seinen Ärger darüber deutlich wieder. Lucas fuhr fort: "Ähnlich wie es auch die Allianz getan hat. Ich nutze das Navigationssignal des Satelliten um Zugriff zu erhalten. Ich möchte, dass sie die Mannschaft von diesem Angriff in Kenntnis setzen, so dass sie explizit nach mir suchen können. Sollten sie mich innerhalb von zwei Stunden nicht gefunden haben, werde ich mich an die Sea Quest machen."  
  
"Funktioniert das?", fragte Ford.  
  
"In der Theorie sieht es recht gut aus.", sagte Lucas achselzuckend.  
  
"Ich werde mich mit dem Captain der Excelsior in Verbindung setzen. Benötigen sie sonst noch etwas, Mr. Wolenczak?", sagte McGath. Er hatte sich erhoben, um in sein Büro zu gehen.  
  
"Nein. Alles was ich brauche ist ein Computer und davon gibt es in diesem Raum hier bereits genug."  
  
"Sie sind entlassen. Captain Hudson, ihre Mannschaft wird bis auf weiteres in Bereitschaft bleiben. Sollten wir in zwei Stunden wieder über die Sea Quest verfügen können, werden sie wieder an Bord gehen.", mit diesen Worten verließ McGath den Konferenzraum des UEO Hauptquartieres.  
  
"Mr. Wolenczak, ich hoffe sehr für sie, dass sie mit ihrem Vorhaben Erfolg haben, denn glauben sie mir, wenn nicht, bin ich der erste, der mit ihnen abrechnet.", böse grinsend verließ Hudson den Raum. Lucas sah ihm geringschätzig nach. Bevor der Kerl mit ihm abrechnen konnte, war er mit Fedors schon längst jenseits der Milchstraße.  
  
Als alle bis auf Bridger den Raum verlassen hatten, ließ Lucas sich in einen der Stühle sinken. Bridger legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Wie lange lässt du ihnen Zeit bevor du dich über sie hermachst?"  
  
Ein Glitzern flackerte in Lucas' Augen auf. "Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich ihnen Zeit lasse?"  
  
Das war klar. Wie konnte Nathan auch nur glauben, Lucas würde jemals seine Aktionen vorher ankündigen. "Du bist bereits drinnen?"  
  
"Schon seit heute morgen. Da sie mich nicht entdeckten, wollte ich ganz sicher sein und sie darauf aufmerksam machen. Daher dieser angebliche Test. Sollte ich nicht gefunden werden, logge ich mich in den Satelliten der Allianz ein und versuche Zugang zur Sea Quest zu erhalten."  
  
"Ganz schön raffiniert."  
  
Der junge Mann aktivierte den Computer vor sich und sofort erschienen die Navigationsdaten der Excelsior auf dem Bildschirm. "Solange sich hier nichts tut, kann ich mich auf die faule Haut legen."  
  
"Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Bridger hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf der Schulter des Junggenies.  
  
Sein Blick trübte sich wieder, das vorherige Glitzern war erloschen. "Im Moment noch nicht. Wissen sie, ich habe versucht etwas über meine Eltern herauszufinden. Wussten sie, dass meine Mutter wieder ihren Mädchennamen angenommen hat? Das war zwei Jahre nachdem die Sea Quest verschwunden ist. So habe ich sie gar nicht gekannt. Der Name Wolenczak hat ihr viel bedeutet und das nicht nur, weil er ihr Türen öffnete."  
  
"Hast du auch versucht, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten?"  
  
"Nein", Lucas war bestürtzt. "Nein. So wie ich das einschätze, würde sie dies nicht wollen. Außerdem könnte jeder kommen. Es ist kein Problem auf dem Vidlink mein Gesicht zu projezieren und dahinter sitzt ein ganz anderer. Sie würde es nicht wahr haben wollen. Das hat sie noch nie. Nur ihr Glaube ist was zählt. Da kann man mit noch so geballten Fakten kommen, sie akzeptiert sie einfach nicht." Tröstend strich Bridger Lucas' Oberarm.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit Fedors?", fragte Lucas nach einer Weile der Stille.  
  
"Oh, ich glaube der wird bald einen Nervenzusammenbruch mit Scott erleiden.", sagte Bridger.  
  
Nun konnte Lucas wieder lachen. "Commander Keller ist in dieser Hinsicht besonders neugierig. Das stimmt. Ich würde ihm auch selber einiges erklären, aber vorerst muss die Sea Quest wieder in die richtigen Hände gebracht werden."  
  
Nathan musste tief einatmen um seine nächste Frage stellen zu können. Eine Frage die ihm seit er Lucas gefunden hatte, auf der Seele brannte. "Wirst du wieder mit ihnen weg gehen?"  
  
"Diese Frage habe ich erwartet." Der junge Mann machte eine kurze Pause. "Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es noch nicht. Es gibt vieles was mich hier halten möchte, aber auch vieles das mich wieder fort zieht."  
  
"Wenn ich dir mal etwas sagen darf, dann möchte ich, dass du hier bleibst. Solange ich weiß, wo du bist, schlafe ich wesentlich besser."  
  
"Sie haben doch noch immer ihre Suche nach Robert und dann ist da noch ihr Enkel. Der braucht sie auch. Ich bin für sie nicht mehr so wichtig, wie damals als wir noch gemeinsam auf der Sea Quest waren."  
  
"So ein Unsinn! Lucas, du bist nach wie vor wie ein Sohn für mich. Das habe ich dir bereits gestern gesagt. Die Tatsache, dass mein eigener Sohn da draußen irgendwo ist und ich auch einen Enkel habe ändert nichts an meiner Beziehung zu dir. Es war mir immer wichtig, dir zu zeigen, wie es ist, eine richtige Familie zu haben oder zumindest einen Menschen, der einem Nahe steht. Nach Carols Tod wollte ich nie wieder jemanden an mich so nah heran lassen, weil es mich zutiefst verletzt hat. Aber später erkannte ich, dass dies nicht der richtige Weg ist. Gerade als ich dich kennen lernte und merkte, dort ist jemand, der nie so starke Gefühle gegenüber jemanden empfunden hat wie ich für meine Familie, war es mir wichtig für diese Person da zu sein. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie du und deine Eltern nie eine solch enge Bindung füreinander aufbauen konntet. Dir waren deine Eltern vollkommen egal, als du an Bord kamst. Du hast von ihnen gesprochen wie von unliebsamen Verwandten, die man am liebsten auf der anderen Seite der Erde sah, als in nächster Nachbarschaft. Lange habe ich an dir gearbeitet und habe mit Stolz gesehen, wie du nach langer Zeit deinen Vater getroffen hast. In dem Moment wusste ich, daran bin ich nicht unbeteiligt gewesen, denn ich glaube ihr wärt euch niemals so öffentlich und herzlich in die Arme gefallen. Nicht so, wie ich dich kennen gelernt habe."  
  
"Und jetzt ist er tot!"  
  
"Ja, das mag sein, aber nicht ohne vorher eine engere Beziehung zu dir aufgebaut zu haben. Er hat sich danach immer wieder bei dir gemeldet, als wir gemeinsam an dem neuen Boot gearbeitet haben. Kannst du dich daran erinnern? Viel schlimmer wäre es, wenn ihr im Streit getrennt worden wäret. Du bist es deinem Vater schuldig hier auf deinem Heimatplaneten seinem Namen alle Ehre zu bereiten als der exzellente Wissenschaftler, den man in dir immer vorausgesehen hat. Das Talent dazu hast du. Es wäre schade, wenn die Menschheit auf dich verzichten müsste."  
  
"Sie wollen mich nur nicht wieder holen müssen, nicht wahr?", meinte Lucas sarkastisch.  
  
"Das auch!", nickte Bridger. "Aber ich bin ein ziemlicher Egoist und würde dich gerne wieder bei mir haben auf meinem eigenen Boot. Anstatt als Ensign auf der Sea Quest. Dazu taugst du in meinen Augen überhaupt nicht.", Captain Bridger verlieh seinen Worten mit einer Härte in der Stimme Nachdruck, wie sie von ihm nur selten benutzt wurde.  
  
"Wir haben hier Krieg, Captain. Ein Krieg in den sich die Menschen selbst hinein geschossen haben. Für Wissenschaft ist hier kein Platz. Ich bezweifle sogar, ob danach überhaupt noch etwas ist, das für die Wissenschaft von Bedeutung sein könnte, wenn wir nicht alle tot sind."  
  
"Noch können wir ihn verhindern. McGath plant diesen Frieden mit Gewalt herbei zu beschwören in dem er die Technologie von Tobias nutzen möchte. Er hat sich bereits mehrmals über eine abhörsichere Leitung zu ihm durch geschalten. Du wärst ein weiterer Zugewinn für sie. Was meinst du wie die dich auf Händen tragen werden, wenn du dich bereit erklärst ihnen mit deinem Wissen zur Seite zu stehen. Das ist ein besseres Leben als in den Ruinen einer untergegangenen Kultur zu leben, auf einem Planeten, auf welchem du der einzige deiner Art bist. Keiner wird dir jemals die Nähe und Geborgenheit geben, die du hier in Hülle und Fülle bekommst. Es haben sich Randgruppen gebildet, die ihre technologischen Errungenschaften geheim halten. Jedes Land beginnt sich von den anderen abzukapseln, um seine eigenen Erfindungen und technologischen Fortschritte zu erzielen. Niemand will mehr mit dem anderen teilen. Der globale Zusammenhalt ist zerbrochen. Ein Wettrüsten der Nationen ist die Folge gewesen. Jeder will die weltbeherrschende Macht sein."  
  
"Außerirdische Technologie ist hier aber nicht die Lösung. Sollte McGath wirklich vorhaben auf diese Weise den Frieden zu sichern, führt das nur schneller zu einer Eskalation. Dieses Denken führte bereits viele andere Kulturen in den Tod!"  
  
"Und um dies zu verhindern ist es notwendig, dass Menschen mit kühlem Verstand dafür sorgen, diese Hitzköpfe von ihren irren Ideen herunter zu holen."  
  
"Damit treiben sie mich nur schneller wieder von hier weg. Ich habe keine Lust Berater zu spielen und auf einer bescheuerten Konferenz durch einen Regierungsgegner niedergeschossen zu werden."  
  
"Verdammt, Lucas." Bridger schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.  
  
"Ich werde mit Fedors wieder zurück kehren, sobald die Sea Quest in den Händen der UEO ist. Wenn sie mich jetzt bitte allein lassen würden."  
  
"Wie kann man nur so stur sein?" Wütend verließ Captain Bridger den Konferenzraum. Enttäuscht, dass er nicht das zu hören bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Würde Lucas wirklich wieder gehen? Er konnte dies nicht zulassen, aber wie sollte er ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen? Tief in sich spürte er, wie sehr er das junge Genie brauchte. Der Schmerz war zu groß. Tränen wollten seine Augen verlassen, mit Gewalt hielt er sie zurück. Zumindest so lange, bis er für sich war.  
  
********  
  
"Mr. Wolenczak. Der Captain der Excelsior hat mich soeben kontaktiert und fragt, ob wir überhaupt noch vorhaben ihr Schiff einzunehmen.", McGath betrat von Captain Hudson und Commander Ford begleitet den Konferenzraum.  
  
Das Computergenie hatte die Füße auf dem Tisch gehabt und ließ diese jetzt blitzschnell darunter verschwinden. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Na gut, dann verkürzen wir die Sache eben etwas. Wenn sie mich in neunzig Minuten nicht finden konnten, werden sie es in der restlichen halben Stunde auch nicht."  
  
"Was soll das heißen?", fragte der Generalsekretär.  
  
Ford antwortete grinsend auf diese Frage: "Du bist die ganze Zeit über bereits in ihrem System gewesen."  
  
"Genau und jetzt werde ich sie auf ihrem eigenen Schiff einsperren indem ich sämtliche Schotts schließe und die Kontrollen auf mich übertrage. Wohin hätten sie ganz gerne den neuen Kurz der Excelsior, Herr Generalsekretär?" Lucas hörte auf zu tippen und sah McGath an.  
  
"Haben sie wirklich uneingeschränkt die Kontrollen über das Schiff?"  
  
"Natürlich. Eine Blockade in den Steuerungen des Bootes selbst verhindert, das mir diese wieder entzogen wird."  
  
"Dann bringen sie sie nahe der makronesischen Grenze. Dort können wir sie die Aktivitäten der Allianz beobachten lassen.", befahl Hudson. McGath nickte Lucas zur Zustimmung.  
  
"Okay, Kurs gesetzt. Dann werde ich mal versuchen, ob ich nicht doch die Sea Quest genauso leicht wieder bekomme." Die Bildschirme, die gerade noch die Steuerung der Excelsior gezeigt hatten, wurden schwarz. Das Logo der UEO flammte in ihrer Mitte auf. Lucas' Finger flogen über die Tastatur.  
  
"Besteht die Gefahr, dass sie entdeckt werden?", fragte McGath besorgt.  
  
"Die besteht immer, wenn man sich in gesicherte Systeme hackt. Doch mit ein bißchen Ahnung und Spitzfindigkeit, lassen sich die größten Wahrscheinlichkeiten vermeiden."  
  
Commander Ford ließ sich auf dem Platz nieder, wo vor einiger Zeit noch Captain Bridger gesessen hatte. "Gehst du jetzt so ähnlich vor, wie du es mit unserem Schiff gemacht hast?"  
  
"Genau! Ich klinke mich in einen Satelliten der Allianz ein und surfe praktisch auf dessen Trägerwelle. So getarnt, als eines ihrer eigenen Signale sollte es ein leichtes sein unentdeckt zu bleiben. Sobald ich im Sea Quest Computer bin, werde ich mein Signal streuen, was es schwieriger machen wird, mich überhaupt zu entdecken und meine genaue Position zu bestimmen. Aus diesem Grund wurde ich von den Leuten der Excelsior auch nicht entdeckt. Ich war einfach überall, als kleine Anomalie verzeichnet. In einer Frequenz die bereits durch eine Echo unter Wasser ausgelöst sein kann, als das sie als echte Gefahr einzustufen wäre. Wenn man es richtig durchführt," Lucas brach ab. Steif saß er vor dem Computer. "Ich bin drin!"  
  
Hudson kam herum, um über die Schulter des Computergenies zu sehen. "Sie haben jetzt also Zugriff auf alle Systeme?"  
  
"Das haben sie doch zuvor schon bei meiner kleinen Demonstration gesehen. Daran hat sich nichts geändert."  
  
"Schalten sie die Lebenserhaltungssysteme ab. Lassen sie diese Bastarde, die mir mein Boot genommen haben, sterben!"  
  
Lucas drehte sich herum. "Finden sie das nicht etwas zu rabiat?"  
  
"Ich bin der Captain dieses Bootes und bestimme, was mit den Verbrechern geschieht."  
  
"Wir können sie nicht töten.", warf Ford ein.  
  
"Diese Männer wissen vielleicht, wie die Technik funktioniert, mit der sie die Sea Quest eingenommen haben. Wollen sie sie wirklich umbringen? Womöglich kennen sie sogar, wie man es abwehrt. Sollten sie jetzt jedoch alle tot sein, ist dieses Wissen mit ihnen verloren.", sagte Lucas.  
  
"Mr. Wolenczak," McGath hatte beide Arme gegenüber von Lucas auf den Tisch aufgestützt und sah ihn an.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Gibt es einen Weg, wie wir diese Leute festsetzen können?", fragte er.  
  
"Nun, ich könnte versuchen einen Alarm auszulösen. Meinetwegen, dass Eindringlinge an Bord sind. Das würde sie vielleicht dazu bringen in den entsprechenden Sektor zu gehen, wo ich dann die Luken schließe und sie einsperre. Die Brücke kann notfalls von einer Person bedient werden. Laut den Sensoren befinden sich rund zwanzig Mann an Bord. Also nicht überwiegend viele, die nicht von einem Einsatzkommando der UEO überwältigt werden könnten. Wir müssen sie nur in kleinere Gruppen aufteilen. "  
  
"Rund die Hälfte davon befindet sich auf der Brücke!", erkannte Ford auf dem Bildschirm. "Das könnte allerdings doch zu einem Problem werden. Die Notluke befindet sich dort, auch wenn die Brücke komplett abgeriegelt ist, lässt sie sich ohne Schwierigkeiten manuell von innen öffnen."  
  
"Nicht, wenn ich den Tunnel mit Wasser flute." Dabei drückte Lucas auf einen Knopf und die Sensoren zeigten einen Wassereinbruch an. Gleichzeitig hatte er bereits eine Falschmeldung an die Brückenstationen geschickt, wonach sich auf dem Seedeck und bei den Andockschleusen Eindringlinge befanden.  
  
"Verstehe. Die Eindringlinge sind für den Wassereinbruch verantwortlich und einige der Luken schließen automatisch ab. Lucas, du bringst mich immer wieder zum staunen.", lachte Ford.  
  
"Dafür bin ich ja hier. Ich warte jetzt noch bis die Kerle auf dem Seedeck sind und werde das komplette Schiff abriegeln. Anschließend übertrage ich die Kontrollen auf den Hauptrechner der UEO und gebe einen Kurs zum Trockendock des Hauptquartieres hier ein. In weniger als fünf Stunden müssten sie die Sea Quest dann wieder haben."  
  
"Was ist mit der Allianz? Sie Wunderknabe glauben doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass die einfach so zusehen, wie sie ihre neueste Errungenschaft wieder in den heimatlichen Hafen einlaufen lassen.", wandte Hudson ein.  
  
"Doch! Denn laut ihren Sensoren befindet sich die Sea Quest nach wie vor auf dem selben Posten wie zuvor. Wenn ich schon in ihren Satelliten bin, dann sorge ich auch dafür, dass sämtliche Löcher abgedeckt werden. Die Allianz wird erst von dem Verlust merken, wenn ich den Satellit wieder verlasse." Leise fügte Lucas mit einem Kopfschütteln hinzu. "Die sind unheimlich blöd, wenn sie ihre ganze Navigation nur über zwei Satelliten laufen lassen."  
  
"Die sind nur mit zwei Satelliten verbunden? Alle Schiffe?", fragte Ford ungläubig.  
  
"Ja. Den Daten hier zufolge schon. Es wundert mich auch, aber ich bin es jetzt mehrmals durchgegangen und kann einfach keine weiteren Verbindungen erkennen. Es wäre möglich, dass sie noch anderweitig Kontaktstellen haben, die sind jedoch nicht in der Umlaufbahn zu finden. Ich habe den Kontrollzugriff auf das System mit einigen netten Sicherheitsbarrieren gesperrt. Wenn jemand versuchen sollte wieder rein zu kommen, wird er scheitern. Weder von der Sea Quest noch von außerhalb wird er hereinkommen."  
  
"Dann werden wir wohl endlich etwas gegen die Allianz in der Hand haben.", sagte McGath entschlossen.  
  
"Vorausgesetzt diese Männer auf der Sea Quest gestehen.", meinte Hudson skeptisch.  
  
"Sie haben die Bilder der Überwachungskameras. Da sollte es kein Problem sein. Ich nehme an, die Anschuldigungen gegen mich wären damit auch aufgehoben?", fragte Lucas an McGath gewandt.  
  
"Natürlich. Sie sind ein freier Mann, Mr. Wolenczak." Der Generalsekretär kam zu ihm herum. Dankend streckte er seine Hand zu Lucas aus. "Wir stehen in ihrer Schuld."  
  
ENDE  
  
Anm: So... bin ich nicht gemein? Jetzt müsst ihr mich um eine Fortsetzung bitten! War eigentlich nicht so geplant, aber wenn mir im Büro langweilig ist und ich ganz allein bin, komme ich eben auf solche Ideen. Dann wird das auch länger als ursprünglich gedacht. Eigentlich hatte ich vermutet es wäre das kürzeste Kapitel, aber meine Fingern tun eben immer nur das, was sie wollen und nie, was ich möchte. Wenn ihr Ideen habt, wie die Fortsetzung aussehen könnte, dann sagt es mir. Bin für alles offen. Im Gegensatz zu euch weiß ich aber, wo Lucas dann ist. ^^  
  
Nun denn, dann danke ich erst einmal ganz herzlich allen Reviewern. Freut mich immer wieder zu hören, wenn es euch gefallen hat und mein Schreibstil Zustimmung findet. Wenn ihr unbedingt Mails schreiben wollt, dann ist das kein Problem. Ist für mich eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den Spamteilen. ^^ Aber bitte in den Betreff fanfiction oder Sea Quest oder dgl reinschreiben, sonst werden die Teile gnadenlos gelöscht.  
  
Und ganz zum Schluss noch eine kurze Frage: Ich habe zwei Stories zur ersten Staffel zur Auswahl. Lucas ist immer Hauptchara, den lass ich daher unter den Tisch fallen: Wollt ihr mehr Bridger oder Bridger und Westphalen mit dabei? Wenn ihr wen ganz anderes wollt... dann muss ich mal in meinem Notizbüchlein kramen, vielleicht findet sich dort ja doch noch eine andere Idee. Nofalls kann ich auch die eine oder andere Sache zwischen den Staffeln verschieben. Argh.. Schluß jetzt. 


End file.
